Enamorada de mi mejor amigo
by Beth de Andrew
Summary: Candy a descubierto que esta enamorada de Albert, pero Terry a regresado ::: Albert se encuentra una carta que le cambia la vida, debe decidir entre lo que ésta dice, lo que los ancianos del consejo le indican o lo que su corazón le dicta.
1. Chapter 1

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Indira mejor conocida como "Indibeth" (O "Beth" en fanfiction) Desde hace unos meses atrás he estado leyendo varios fics que me encantan y ya me entro la fiebre de candy y Albert nuevamente que ¡bello! Jejeje. Bueno para no aburrirles más les comento que tengo un fic en mente y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, espero que les agrade, ya saben si no les gusta o de plano les encanta jejeje déjenme un Review se los agradecería…. ¿Sabían que eso motiva al escritor a seguir? Gustosamente esperare sus comentarios, no sean tímidos.

También les comento que he creado un tipo Trailer sobre este fic, si quieren ver el video esta en Youtube en esta dirección:

**.com/watch?v=xaN4gDMzBLY**

**Aclaro:** Es una posible continuación de donde finaliza el manga. En algún capitulo puede que haya escenas no aptas para menores.

**Nota:** Los personajes de candy no me pertenecen… Si fueran míos ya hubiera hecho un final donde nuestra pecosa consentida se queda con nuestro amado Albert… jijiji.

Como todos sabemos los personajes son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La intención de mi fic solo es para divertirnos y pasar un rato agradabl**e.**

**¡Empecemos!**

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana neblinosa, ella se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la gran ventana que estaba situada en su habitación; corrió la cortina y observo los jardines que desde allí se podían ver. –Suspiro-.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan siega? –Se pregunto en voz alta-

La señora Elroy seguía en sus reflexiones, era una mujer que le gustaba hacer alargue de su inteligencia pues ella muy bien sabia de su capacidad; pero en estos últimos años lamentablemente no se sentía orgullosa de ello, pues se había dejado segar por sus sobrinos: Los Leagan. Ella sabía muy bien que había estado a punto de cometer un grave error al tratar de casar a esa "rebelde" como solía decirle a ella, con su sobrino Neal, lamentablemente ella noto eso demasiado tarde o tal vez aun no lo era… no lo sabía.

Tres años, tres largos años habían pasado desde que William había irrumpido en la fiesta de compromiso de Neal. Aun lo recordaba vivamente, ella bien conocía a su sobrino, obvio ella lo había criado, pero sinceramente ese día para ella había sido como ver a un extraño, sus ojos expresaron una frialdad y una dureza implacable; desde que ella lo vio de pie en esa puerta supo que nada marcharía bien o ¿si marcho bien? Ahora se lo planteaba, pues si no hubiera sido por la intervención de su sobrino William, ella hubiera cometido un grave error.

-Candice, cuanto lamento haberte juzgado mal todo este tiempo –Dijo en un susurro la señora Elroy-

Con pasos lentos regreso a su cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta y siguió pensando en los sucesos de los últimos años. Recordó todo el sufrimiento que paso al enterarse de la desaparición de su sobrino, no hubo noche que derramara lágrimas por él. El pobre George se hizo loco buscándolo por todas partes.

Ella manteniendo el secreto por el que dirán sentía que se ahogaba en un vaso con agua. A esto se le agregaba la supuesta muerte de Stear y las habladurías que habían llegado a ella sobre que Candice vivía con un hombre. Siendo demasiada vieja y con todos esos problemas encima ella se había puesto sumamente enferma. –Sonrió- Si ahora sonreía pues William le había explicado que había sido él, el que había vivido con ella.

-Sinceramente estoy agradecida con esa chiquilla- Comento sonriendo-

Así era, ¿Cómo no agradecerle? Gracias a ella la cabeza del Clan Andrew estaba de vuelta, el hijo de su hermano, su sobrino… ella lo adoraba. Sabía que en su niñez él no había sido feliz, habían días que le parecía que todavía no lo era, pero él tenía que cumplir con su cargo, el era la cabeza de familia y como hecho tenía que cumplir con sus deberes….

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su sumisión.

-Adelante –Dijo-

-Señora Elroy, todo está listo para partir

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas Señora y dime tía

-S-Si tía

-De acuerdo Fátima- Dijo la señora Elroy poniéndose de pie- Partamos hacia Chicago.

-Si –Dijo Fátima-

**Tres semanas ****después…**

En la mansión de Chicago, afuera estaban todos reunidos pues la matriarca del clan, después de dos años de vivir en Escocia regresaba a Chicago. La señora Elroy observo que allí estaban sus dos sobrinos, junto con el inseparable George y los sirvientes.

-¿Estas nerviosa? –Pregunto la señora Elroy a la joven que estaba a su lado-

-Un poco –Confeso la chica-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien _"Dios quiera"_ –Pensó-

La señora Elroy bajo del auto ayudada por el chofer.

-Bienvenida, Tía –Dijo Albert depositando un beso en su mejilla-

-Hola Tía abuela –dijo Archie- ¿Cómo estuvo… -Archie se contuvo al observar una hermosa joven que bajaba del auto- …su viaje? -Pregunto con un hilo de voz-

-Muy bien Archibald, estoy un poco cansada –Comento- Vamos a la biblioteca William, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si tía –Dijo el rubio mirando detenidamente a la joven, era tan parecida a su… el rubio no siguió con sus pensamientos, solo sabía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, él lo presentía-

El joven le dio el brazo a su Tía para que esta se apoyara en él, la joven que aun no era presentada caminaba a la par de la tía Elroy. Archie y George –Sin salir de su admiración y curiosidad- se dirigieron a la sala para dialogar un poco. Una vez que entraron en la biblioteca Albert tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, la tía abuela y la joven se sentaron en un mueble que estaba enfrente de este. Hubo un silencio incomodo, pues la tía Elroy no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir, mientras por otro lado Albert esperaba que la tía le dijera algo o que al menos se dignara de presentarle la joven que estaba a la par de ella. Había algo en esa joven de ojos azules que le eran irremediablemente familiares.

-William, tengo que decirte algo muy importante… -Comenzó a decir la señora Elroy-

-La escucho –Dijo Albert observándola detenidamente-

-Bueno veras…. Ella –dijo viendo a la joven- …. Esta joven que está aquí…. Bueno su nombre es Fátima… -La señora se encontraba realmente nerviosa– Fátima Isabella Andrew.

Albert no dijo nada solo quedo viendo a la nombrada… ¿Por qué presentía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar? Quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca. Observo a la joven, la cual lentamente lo miro a los ojos, la chica tímidamente le sonrió. La tía Elroy al observar que William no decía nada continuo.

-Hijo no deseo que te enfades por favor –Dijo implorando-

-¿Por qué debería de enfadarme tía? –Pregunto con mucha cautela-

-William…. –La señora Elroy se puso de pie, estaba realmente nerviosa- Ella…. Ella… -¡Dios no le salían las palabras!- Ella es tu hermana –Soltó de golpe-

Albert se quedo quieto, ni siquiera respiraba… tenía que a ver escuchado mal… ¿hermana? Su única hermana estaba muerta, si definitivamente había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué dijo tía? –Pregunto nerviosamente-

-William –Repitió la señora Elroy- Ella es tu hermana.

-¡Tía por favor! –Dijo Albert poniéndose en pie de un brinco- ¿Qué está diciendo? Mi hermana está muerta ¿Lo recuerda? –Pregunto molesto… -sí se estaba molestando-, que rayos insinuaba su tía. Volvió a observar a la joven que tenía enfrente, noto que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

-Hijo te lo voy a explicar… -Dijo con voz temblorosa la señora Elroy-

-Sí, porque no entiendo nada –Comento el rubio exasperado-

-Bien… este…. Pues veras…. _"¿Qué rayos le sucedía?" _–Se preguntaba la señora Elroy, ella que siempre tenía firmeza en sus decisiones ahora no encontraba la manera de explicarse-

-Solo hable tía –Dijo Albert- Estaba desesperado

-Si… William tu… tus padres murieron en un accidente…

-Eso ya lo se tía…

-Si bueno… la cuestión es… es que se obvio decirte que tu madre logro dar a luz antes de morir….

Los padres de Albert habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, ellos iban saliendo de una de las tantas reuniones de sociedad, que el señor William como cabeza de familia debía asistir. No se quedaron mucho tiempo en dicha reunión pues para ese entonces su amada esposa estaba en los ocho meses de embarazo. Lamentablemente un conductor ebrio que conducía a alta velocidad les impacto, haciendo que el auto donde viajaba la familia Andrew se volcara, el señor William perdió la vida al instante pero su esposa logro ser llevada al hospital, ahí dio a luz a su hija, minutos después esta falleció.

-Tía –Dijo Albert, respirando agitadamente -¿De qué habla? Rosemary me dijo que nuestros padres murieron al instante, por ende mamá perdió al bebe que esperaba…

-No hijo, tu madre logro dar a luz antes…

Albert tuvo que sentarse nuevamente porque sus pies no lo sostendrían más. ¿Tenía una hermana viva?

-Si esto es así –hablo después de unos minutos- dígame ¿Por qué nunca supe que tenía una hermana? –Pregunto confundido-

-Bueno… tú solo tenias siete años, eras pequeño William y Rosemary por su salud no iba a poder cuidar de Fátima la cual era prematura así que se decidió que la cuidarían unos tíos de ustedes por parte de tu madre.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se me dijo nada de esto antes? –Repitió-

-Bueno porque tú eras el "tío Abuelo" ¿recuerdas? Ella –Dijo observando a Fátima- No debía saber que tenía un hermano que era el heredero de toda la dinastía Andrew, ya que hubiera hecho preguntas que no se podían contestar en esos momentos…

-No me importa la dinastía Andrew tía… todo este tiempo pensé que ella había muerto con mis padres –Dijo muy molesto levantando la voz-

-William… -Murmuro Fátima tanto Albert como la Tía Elroy voltearon a verla- bueno… yo ni siquiera sabía que era una Andrew –Comento Fátima con voz triste- y menos que tenia hermanos…

Fátima observo a Albert y noto que este no entendía lo que trataba de decir.

-Lo que trato de decir es… que toda mi vida creí que mis tíos eran mis padres, imagínate el impacto de saber que mi verdadero padre murió en un accidente y mi madre murió minutos después… -Dijo la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-Lo siento -Dijo Albert acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos- Debe ser muy duro para ti….

-Pero más para ti –Dijo Fátima limpiándose las lagrimas- La tía Elroy me ha contado casi todo, me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado… hermano -susurro-

Albert observo a la tía y luego camino de nuevo hacia su escritorio, a mitad de camino se dirigió a su bar y tomo un vaso con wisky, tenía un millón de preguntas que hacer pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

-William… -Dijo la Tía- Se que te preguntaras porque esperamos hasta ahora para decirte esto… pero el consejo decidió que lo mejor era decirte la verdad cuando Fátima estuviera lista para ser presentada a la sociedad, ella tiene ahora veintidós años, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que fuera presentada junto con Candice quien ahora tiene veintiuno.

-¿Quién es Candice? –Pregunto Fátima-

-Es mi… mi…. _"¿Por qué rayos no puedo decir que es mi pupila?"_- mi…

-Es su hija adoptiva –Dijo la señora Elroy al notar que su sobrino por una extraña razón le incomodaba decir "pupila"-

-¿Tienes una hija? –Pregunto Fátima con admiración-

-Adoptiva…. Bueno… realmente somos **amigos **–enfatizo-

La señora Elroy sonrió para sus adentros… iba a decir algo cuando una mucama toco la puerta para ver si se les ofrecía algo, esto lo aprovecho Albert para que llevaran a Fátima a su habitación pues la joven lucia un poco cansada.

-Nos veremos en la cena –Dijo Albert-

-Si –Contesto Fátima antes de salir de la biblioteca-

Después de esto le siguió un extraño silencio.

-Bueno… creo que lo has tomado bastante bien –Comento la señora Elroy para disipar el molesto silencio-

-¿Eso cree? –Dijo Albert lanzándole una mirada asesina- ¡Por dios tía! ¡He estado todo este tiempo solo sin saber que tenía una hermana viva! –Grito el rubio-

-Por Dios William no grites o toda la mansión se enterara… Y no has estado solo –Lo contradijo- Nos has tenido a nosotros

-No diga tonterías tía, bien sabe que gran parte de mi vida estuve solo… Y ella… ¿Sabe que si lo hubiera sabido todo esto sería diferente?

-Tal vez si o tal vez no… William lo lamento –Dijo- Las cosas así tenían que ser… lo hicimos por el bien del clan…

-He sacrificado tanto por este clan tía…. Estoy harto –Dijo Albert poniéndose de pie nuevamente observando el jardín por la ventana, después de un momento -Olvide lo que dije –Dijo suspirando, se giro y miro a su tía- ¿Hay algo más que me quiera decir? –Pregunto-

-William… el consejo…

-Tía –La interrumpió Albert- Ya me lo dijo en su última carta ¿Recuerda?

-William…

-Y como le dije en la carta que le envía hare lo que está planeado.

-Hijo yo…

-El así lo quería -Concluyo dirigiéndose a su bar y se sirvió otro trago de wisky –Ya la conocí ¿Sabe? –Comento regresando a su asiento –Es muy simpática.

-Entonces… ¿Lo harás? –Pregunto en un tono de incredulidad –Tu habías dicho que aceptarías todo excepto que te impusieran un matrimonio arreglado ¿Quiero saber que ha cambiado para que ahora lo apruebes?

-No ha cambiado nada tía. El consejo lo aprobó y así lo hare. Tengo que salir –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Usted luce cansada –Comento mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la encamino hasta el inicio de las gradas- La veo en la cena tía

-Si William –Dijo la señora Elroy sin agregar nada mas-

El rubio salió de la mansión se paro en la puerta antes de montar al auto, meditaba unos segundos ¿A dónde ir? Caminar y analizar lo que paso hace unos momentos o ir donde ella… Lo medito unos segundos más… iría donde ella, últimamente se sentía bien… con ella.

**Al otro lado del continente…**

En los jardines de uno de los hospitales con más renombre de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven muy hermosa con unos ojos sumamente bellos de color verde, ella caminaba mientras empujaba a un joven que iba en una silla de ruedas. Ambos jóvenes llegaron a una de las bancas del lugar, ella tomo asiento y aspiro el aire fresco que corría y agitaba sus cabellos.

-Candy… -Le llamo el joven-

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que todo será igual cuando regresemos? –Pregunto observando sus piernas inmóviles-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Dijo muy optimista la pecosa- Ya hemos hablado de esto… volverás a caminar, no pierdas las esperanzas.

-Sí, tienes razón –Dijo el joven observando el cielo azul-

_-__"Espero que para ti todo sea igual, porque para mí… -Suspiro- Albert –Susurro- Algo me dice que entre tú y yo nada será igual…"._

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

Hello chicas!

Nuevamente con un cap... ¿Se preguntaran por que tan rapido? pues bien, es que lo tengo escrito hasta el cap 5 (estan en otros grupos ya subidos) asi que probablemente (depende de cuanto tiempo libre tenga) suba muy seguido los otros, para ponerme al dia. Ya sin mas a leer nenas!

**Capitulo 2**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Albert se entero que tenía una hermana. En la oscuridad de su habitación arrecostado en su cama empezó a recordar la agradable charla que había tenido con Fátima. Desde que habían sido presentados por la Tía Elroy no había podido conversar con ella pues los negocios lo tenían prácticamente preso en ellos, así que a mediados de la semana había llegado temprano a la mansión con la intensión de charlar con ella. La invito a dar un paseo, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a un parque hermoso que se encuentra a orillas de chicago; la joven que no conocía esa ciudad estaba maravillada con la hermosura de la zona.

-¡William este parque es hermoso! –Exclamo Fátima con mucha admiración-

-Es uno de los parques más encantadores de la ciudad –Dijo Albert caminando a la par de ella-

Albert se tomo su tiempo para observar lo emocionada que se encontraba su hermana. Recordó que al verla por primera vez había notado algo familiar en ella, pero en la semana que llevaba viviendo en la mansión había comprobado que esta era idéntica a su hermana Pauna, su piel, su cabello, todo su físico, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, los de Fátima eran azules.

-William –Escucho que le llamaba Fátima- Que te parece si nos sentamos bajo ese árbol –Dijo señalando un gran árbol de tronco grueso que brindaba una gran sombra, pues sus ramas estaban bien proporcionadas por hojas.

-Sí, pero primero hazme un favor –La joven lo volteo a ver en espera a lo que él deseaba que ella hiciera- Dime Albert, siento que William es demasiado formal, a las personas que estimo realmente me llaman Albert; obviando a la Tía y a George que por más que he tratado ha sido imposible persuadirlos para que me llamen Albert –Comento con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-De acuerdo Albert

Ambos rubios se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol que Fátima había escogido, la chica observo un instante el cielo azul y luego observo a su hermano, el cual no había dejado de mirarla.

-No me mires así –Dijo Fatima ruborizándose

-Lo siento –Se disculpo Albert- Es que eres idéntica a Pauna, exce…

-Excepto en los ojos –Completo la joven- Ya me la ha dicho la Tía Elroy, Archie y algunos miembros del personal –Comento sonriendo-

-Si… Dime Fátima ¿Cómo te trataron nuestros tíos Alice y Jeff? –Pregunto cambiando el tema de la conversación-

-Oh Albert, mi vida fue normal, ellos me dieron mucho amor, cariño, he sido su niña consentida todo este tiempo. Nunca hubiera descubierto que no soy su verdadera hija si la Tía no hubiera llegado a decirme toda la verdad.

-¿Te alegra saber la verdad o te entristece? –Pregunto el rubio cuidadosamente-

-Ambos Albert –Contesto Fátima- Al inicio les reproche a mis padres… bueno a mis tíos, por no decirme la verdad desde un inicio, pero luego me explicaron todo y pues los entendí. Por una parte me alegra saber que tengo un hermano, creerás que estoy loca pero siempre sentí que me hacía falta algo y ahora compruebo que eras tú –Comento con una sonrisa en sus labios- Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado; pero por otro me entristece pues mi vida ha dado un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados, he dejado todo en Londres, pero eso en si no me agobia tanto sino lo que mayormente me entristece es no haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo. Yo he vivido como una reina Albert y tu… -A Fátima se le quebró la voz unos instantes, realmente le dolía saber que su hermano mayor había sufrido tanto todo este tiempo- Tu tuviste que afrontar solo la muerte de nuestra hermana y luego aguantar todas las reglas y decisiones que tomaron por ti los del consejo, también afrontaste la muerte de Anthony y la de Stear… Lo siento hermano, siento mucho no a ver estado contigo.

-No te disculpes por algo que no sabias Fátima –Dijo Albert- Tienes razón a decir que sufrí mucho, hay tres cosas que me duelen grandemente y esas son no haber podido estar en el entierro de mi hermana, ni en la de mis sobrinos…

-¿No estuviste en el entierro de Pauna? –Pregunto incrédula-

-No podía… mi vida era un secreto, así que la tía no me lo permitió. En el entierro de Anthony solo pude estar de lejos por lo mismo, aun no me había presentado como el heredero así que no podía presentarme y en la de Stear… pues no había recuperado la memoria y no pude ir aunque lo conocía porque la mayoría de la familia no sabía que yo vivía con Candy.

-Que horrible Albert –Comento la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-Pero no todo ha sido tan malo –Murmuro Albert- Gracias a que mi existencia era secreta me di algunos lujos como viajar por casi todo el mundo –Comento alegremente-

-Archie me conto que te gusta África

-Si…

Los jóvenes continuaron toda la tarde charlando entre ellos, Fátima que no cabía de la emoción por tener una relación tan maravillosa con su hermano lo abrazaba continuamente, siendo correspondida por él. A Albert le alegraba comprobar que su hermana no era como las típicas señoritas de la sociedad, sino al contrario a esta le gustaba la naturaleza y la libertad al igual que él; esa tarde habían descubierto que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común.

Aun en la oscuridad de su habitación, Albert sonrió al pensar que Fátima tenía el color de sus ojos y profesaba el mismo amor por la naturaleza que él. El resto de la semana Albert se vio llegando temprano a la mansión para conversar con ella. Definitivamente tenía que aceptar que adoraba a su hermana menor, por lo que trataba de recuperar todo el tiempo que les había sido negado.

Se levanto de su cama y observo el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, ya eran las cinco de la mañana, no tenia sueño por lo que se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha rápida y se alisto; opto por ponerse unos pantalones y saco negro, la corbata azul le hacía juego con su camisa, su cabello lo tenía corto así que se lo dejo un poco despeinado dándole un aire sensual. Hoy tenía una reunión sumamente importante por lo que debía ir presentable. Paso cerca del escritorio que había en su habitación el cual usaba para trabajar algunas veces y observo el sobre blanco que estaba sobre este.

-¿Por que tuve que encontrar esa carta? –Pensó-

Salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía que repasar unas cifras y ultimar algunos detalles para poder cerrar con éxito la negociación que estaba llevando. Entro a la biblioteca y tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, se arrecosto en el respaldar de la silla y sin observar un punto fijo recordó el día que le presentaron a su amiga Victoria.

Victoria Royce es la hija del que era el mejor amigo del Señor William padre de Albert. El señor Henry Royce, muy conocido en los círculos de la alta sociedad londinense, es uno de los creadores de los automóviles Rolls-Royce. Gracias a él la familia Andrew tiene acciones con esa compañía. Albert lo recordaba levemente, no fue hasta su presentación como cabeza de familia tres años atrás que volvió a tener contacto con el mejor amigo de su padre. Victoria, la única hija de Henry tiene veinticinco años y a pesar de todo el dinero de su padre esta es una joven sencilla que no le gusta ser el centro de atención; si bien sigue todas las reglas que dicta la sociedad mas lo hace por cumplir las órdenes de su madre.

Definitivamente no recordaba a Victoria, pues esta debía ser una bebe cuando el visito junto con su hermana y sus padres la familia Royce por última vez. El señor Henry le tuvo que presentar nuevamente a Victoria, cuando la vio sinceramente no le prestó mucha atención sino fue hasta que se encontró con esa carta….

Después de su presentación la volvió a ver un año y medio después, pera esta ocasión fue porque él la busco. Albert admitía que la muchacha lo había dejado impactado pues físicamente era bellísima, hasta un siego aceptaría ese hecho, pero lo aterradoramente impactante fue su jovialidad, su inteligencia, su sencillez y dinamismo el cual presentaba con facilidad.

Se hicieron grandes amigos, confidentes tenían una gran confianza en el uno y en el otro. Albert recordó que le había costado convencerla que fuera su…. ¿Novia? Bueno si… eran algo así. También recordó que la invito a almorzar y fue allí que le enseño la dichosa carta que encontró.

-Mi padre ya me había hablado sobre esto William –Dijo la joven sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos-

-¿Entonces qué opinas?

-Francamente esperaba que nunca te aparecieras frente a mí –Contesto tranquilamente-

-Me gusta tu sinceridad –Comento Albert-

-Lo que no entiendo –Continuo hablando Victoria- ¿Es que esperas con esto? Se supone que estas comprometido con la Señorita Daisy Marshall.

-Bueno la señorita Daisy no me cae muy bien que se diga…

-Y que te hace pensar que yo te caeré bien

-Oh vamos Victoria, no puedes negar que hasta el momento nos llevamos bien

-En un matrimonio se necesita más que eso William –Comento la chica-

-Sí, lo sé…

-Se necesita…

-Amor –Completo Albert- Pero los matrimonios de la actualidad sobreviven sin eso.

-Bueno si –Dijo la chica-

Victoria fijo sus ojos nuevamente en esa carta que tenía en sus manos, la leyó nuevamente.

-¿Se la enseñaste a mi padre?

-Si

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues… que te la mostrara y que tu ya sabias lo demás.

-¿Solo eso?

-Si

-bien… -Tomo aire y dijo- De acuerdo lo hare.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto un tanto sorprendido Albert-

-Oh vamos William –Dijo sonriendo- No se supone que no te debería de importar el por qué, tu lo que quieres saber es si quiero o no hacer esto.

-Te equivocas quiero saber por qué quieres hacer esto –Dijo firmemente-

-Bueno, sencillamente porque mi padre me lo pide –Contesto-

-¿Por qué tu padre te lo pide? –Pregunto-

-¿Por qué lo haces tú? No es porque él te lo pide –Dijo observando la carta que estaba sobre la mesa-

-S-si –Articulo- _"En verdad lo hacía por su padre o lo hacía para olvidarla a ella" –Se pregunto internamente-_

-Escucha –Dijo Victoria- Haremos esto pero… me propondrás algo mas solo cuando yo esté lista sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome ¿De acuerdo? –Albert asintió con la cabeza- Por lo pronto podríamos ser amigos.

-De acuerdo

-Desde ese día hemos sido grandes amigos –Hablo en voz alta el rubio dentro de su biblioteca-

Ambos jóvenes han entablado una relación sumamente estrecha, tanto que ambos han compartido sus más íntimos secretos. Generalmente se les suele ver juntos en las fiestas de la sociedad, mas sin embargo es sabido que entre ellos no hay nada. No son novios y mucho menos están comprometidos, pero aun así hay muchos que aseguran que tarde o temprano anunciaran su compromiso; otros aseguran que lo único que los une es una gran amistad que fluye entre ambos. Los periódicos muchas veces han hecho comentarios sobre la relación que mantienen ambos, pero lógicamente todos son rumores.

El rubio suspiro, ¡como deseaba recuperar su libertad! Observo los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio y miro el sobre rosado que estaba allí. Inexplicablemente su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, ese sobre había llegado casualmente ayer… lo había enviado ella.

-Candy –Susurro- Una parte de mi ansia volverte a ver… pero la otra tiene miedo, miedo porque sé que aun estoy completamente enamorado de ti. -Suspiro- Solo espero lograr disimular profundamente este sentimiento que siento.

Albert observo su reloj de puño ¡Ya eran las siete de la mañana! ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido ya? Se puso de pie, comería algo ligero pues su reunión empieza a las ocho empunto debía partir cuanto antes.

**En Londres.**

Candy estaba abordando el barco que estaba a punto de partir a América. La joven junto con su dama de compañía había instalado a su joven y amigo acompañante en su camarote. Luego de que el barco zarpara Candy decidió dar un paseo por la cubierta. La joven se paro cerca del barandal y observo la gran inmensidad del mar, miro mas haya hasta donde parece que el mar junto con el cielo es uno solo, ver el cielo le hizo recordar esos ojos tan preciosos que siempre le brindaron seguridad, cobijo y mucho cariño.

-Albert –Dijo- Estoy deseando por llegar a verte, pero a la vez tengo miedo.

La ojiverde empezó a recordar las circunstancias que la motivaron a tomar la decisión de ir a vivir a Londres y separase de él; de su mejor amigo.

Candy había llegado a Lakewood después de que Albert en una carta le comunicara que él se encontraba ahí y que deseaba verla. Después de la reunión que hizo Albert con todos sus amigos en el hogar de Pony, ella había decidido quedarse un tiempo con sus madres, mientras que Albert en Chicago se ponía al mando de sus empresas.

La rubia recordó que había llegado con muchos nervios a la mansión, pues más de un mes había tomado ya una decisión y hoy se la haría saber a su queridísimo Albert. Tomo aire y toco la puerta de su despacho.

-Pase –Escucho la voz tan conocida de Albert dándole cabida para entrar-

La pecosa entro y cerró la puerta, lo observo detenidamente su rostro, sus facciones, percibió lo concentrado que estaba pues no había levantado la vista de sus papeles para ver quien había llegado. Candy dio unos pasos y se acerco un poco más al escritorio donde se encontraba el rubio. Desde donde estaba Candy pudo percibir su aroma, si su corazón ya latía locamente con solo verlo sentir su aroma estaba haciendo que este casi saliera de su pecho, tomo valor para decir algo.

-Hola Albert –Dijo lo más natural que pudo para que él no notara su nerviosismo-

-¡Pequeña! Ya estás aquí –Se levanto de su silla y camino hacia ella, la abrazo como siempre solía hacer y le dio un beso en la frente- ¿Cómo estas Candy?

-Bien… te extrañe mucho –Dijo sin deshacer el abrazo-

-Yo también pequeña.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un mueble que estaba frente a la chimenea. Candy estaba embelesada _¡Es tan guapo! –Se dijo- _No pudo evitar mirarlo prácticamente de pie a cabeza. Su rostro tan varonil, su nariz perfecta, sus ojos tan penetrantes la hacían sentir estar en el cielo, su pecho, sus hombros anchos, su cintura estrecha… ¡Era todo una perfección! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Volvió a dirigir su mirada a su cara y se quedo hipnotizada y enfrascada en sus labios, tan carnosos, tan seductores… _¿Cómo sería un beso de Albert? –Pensó-_

-¿Candy me escuchaste? –Escucho a lo lejos que le preguntaba Albert-

-¿Eh? No… Si…. Digo… no.

-En qué mundo estas Candy –Bromeo Albert-

-Lo siento –Se disculpo- Es que yo… ¡Me hacías mucha falta! –Dijo tirándosele a sus brazos-

-Bueno, si siempre me vas a recibir así –Dijo en tono bromista- Me ausentare más seguido -Candy solo sonrió- Te decía que dentro de tres días regreso a chicago, así que quería saber ¿Que has pensado hacer? ¿Qué has decidido hacer con tu vida?

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, tenía que decirle lo que deseaba… en parte.

-Bueno… yo… he decidido sacar una especialización en enfermería de salud mental.

-Eso es estupendo Candy –Comento con mucha sinceridad Albert- Si no me equivoco en el hospital San Antonio esta esa especialización.

-Si pero…

-¿Entonces te irás a vivir conmigo a Chicago? –Pregunto un tanto emocionado-

-En realidad… Bueno… En realidad Albert esa especialización esta en St. James´s Hospital en Londres… y pues… yo quisiera ir ahí.

Le había costado decirlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. ¿Cómo podía estar con él de la forma en que lo amaba? No podía demostrarle esos sentimientos porque ella era su hija adoptiva como se lo recordaban constantemente, sería un escándalo si se descubriera que ella está enamorada de su padre adoptivo… pero de todas formas ni siquiera sabía si Albert sentía algo así por ella. No definitivamente él no sentía eso, él le tenía cariño y la miraba como su hermana menor, estaba segura. Así que esa había sido su mejor decisión… alejarse de él.

Candy busco un lugar donde sentarse en el barco, busco un lugar retirado de las personas, necesitaba estar sola.

_-"Después de dos años y medio nos volveremos a ver" –Pensó-_

Si bien Candy sabía que con su decisión lo había lastimado aun pensaba que había sido lo mejor; ella había visto en sus ojos una gran decepción, sin embargo él no la detuvo la apoyo como siempre, y esto silenciosamente Candy se lo agradeció.

-Fue lo mejor –Se repitió-

* * *

Bueno Chicas, hasta aquí llega este cap, como ya vieron, conocimos un poco de la relación que hay entre ambos hermanos y la decisión de porque Candy decide alejarse de nuestro rubio. ¿Se imaginan quien es el joven que acompaña a Candy? Me imagino que si, no lo he dicho aun pero creo que es bastante obvio y si no lo saben en el próximo cap lo sabrán. También veremos el gran encuentro, las expectativas que ambos sienten por verse… ¿Qué pasara?

¿Victoria es novia de Albert? ¿Albert está comprometido con Daisy? ¡Uuuuyy tantas incógnitas! Síganme leyendo y lo descubrirán todo a su debido tiempo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

WarriorQueenFC:

Me has hecho reir nena hahaha... no te preocupes, todo se arreglara, pero una cosa si, todo se complicara aun mas! buajajajaja XD!

cotapese

¿Verdad que es raro que acepte un matrimonio arreglado? ¿En que estara pensando ese rubio? jijijiji... y lo de la hermana se me ocurrio en una tarde de locos XD! Realmente nunca he leido un fic donde le pongan una hermana (viva) y pues quise variar en eso... pero todo tiene un porque nena, te lo aseguro. Saluditos

anilem

Hola nena, me alegra que te guste la trama, prometo que se pondra mucho mejor XD!

**Gracias por leerme nenas... recuerden un review, es un empuje de animos para seguir escribiendo... gracias a todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

**Capitulo 3**

¡Nerviosa! Así era como se sentía Candy, la rubia no paraba de jugar con sus manos. Desde que puso un pie fuera del tren sintió que su corazón se aceleraba e inexplicablemente sentía una sensación extraña en su estomago. Ahora que estaba en la entrada de la mansión Andrew sentía que le faltaba el aire, su corazón se había acelerado aun más.

-Candy –Dijo Dorothy llamando la atención de la rubia- Todo saldrá bien –Le susurro, para que el joven que las acompañaba no escuchara-

-Si –Contesto no muy segura-

Dorothy había estado todo este tiempo con ella, esa había sido la única condición impuesta por Albert; por lo que la joven conocía bien los sentimientos que tenia Candy por su patrón. El auto se detuvo, Candy observo que en la entrada estaban todos esperando por ellos, así se lo había pedido en la carta que le envió, por lo que él, como siempre cumplió con lo que ella le pedía. George, quien la había ido a traer a la terminal del tren abrió la puerta, ella tomo aire varias veces y bajo de este.

¡Hermosa! Albert se quedo sin aliento al verla. Desde que noto que el auto estaba llegando sintió que le recorría un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, se sentía expectante por verla y ahora que lo hacía estaba extasiado. Estos años la habían embellecido aun más, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para disimular sus sentimientos? Al momento que descendió del auto él deseaba correr y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no podía, si lo hacia sentía que se delataría, así que con muchos esfuerzos se quedo donde estaba.

Una vez que bajo del auto sus ojos lo buscaron inmediatamente. Se iba a caer, sus piernas le temblaban, ¡Era tan guapo! Más de cómo lo recordaba. Su presencia ahí la hacía sucumbir, como si se tratara de una explosión, todos sus sentimientos colapsaron en su interior. Solo basto con medio mirarlo para saber que su amor por él no había disminuido ni un ápice, en pocas palabras dos años y medio no habían hecho nada en ella… ¿Cómo haría para disimular? ¡Como lo amaba! Pero un momento… Por estar ensimismada en el no se había percatado de la joven que estaba a su lado, ¡Estaban tomados de la mano!

_-"¿Quién es ella?" –Se pregunto- _La observo unos momentos, suficiente para admitir que la joven era realmente hermosa, su cabello rubio lacio, ojos azules, un poco más alta que ella, de estrecha cintura, piel aterciopelada, con una presencia digna de una dama de sociedad…. –_"Definitivamente tiene que ser su novia" –Se dijo-_ Si antes se sentía desfallecer por la presencia de Albert, ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero por el impacto de saber y comprobar –Porque estaba segura- de que él tenía novia.

_-"Vamos Candy" –Pensó- "Es obvio que él tiene que tener novia. Sonríe, sonríe" –Se repetía nerviosamente-_

Siendo franca con ella misma, nunca se imagino a Albert en brazos de otra mujer. Que tonta, eso era algo natural ¿Por qué nunca se lo imagino así? Ahora el impacto era mayor, quería salir corriendo de allí, quería llorar, justamente las cosas ya no serian como antes pues deducía que todo el tiempo libre que él tuviera se lo dedicaría a ella… Su novia y no a ella… Su hija adoptiva. ¡Qué tristeza! Por razones que ni ella sabia se dirigió a saludar a la tía abuela… ¿A la tía abuela? Dios si estaba mal.

-Hola Tía abuela –Saludo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola Candice –Respondió la tía-

-Hola gatita- Dijo Archie mientras le daba un gran abrazo-

-Archie ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, mírate que hermosas estas

-Gracias, Annie que gusto me da verte….

Mientas Candy saludaba a sus familiares Albert observaba todos sus movimientos.

_-"No me vino a saludar primero a mi" –Pensó a su pesar- "Eso quiere decir que aun le incomoda mi presencia"._

Candy llego donde estaba Albert con la joven rubia. Se detuvo no sabía cómo actuar, como saludarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura si quería saludarlo, se sentía como defraudada un sentimiento ridículo pues el tenia derecho a tener novia. Estaba en su indecisión cuando escucho una voz que le llamaba.

-Señorita Candy- Dijo George –Sacare del auto a su amigo –Sonrió al decir esto-

-¡Oh si! -Candy dio unos pasos hacia el auto, se giro y observo a los allí presentes- Familia, les tengo una sorpresa –Mientras ella decía esto George había sentado al joven en su silla de ruedas, los demás no le lograban ver el rostro, no fue hasta que estaba completamente sentado que le reconocieron-

-¡Stear! –Grito prácticamente Archie- ¿E-Eres Tu? –Pregunto a la vez que corría hacia su hermano-

-¡No puede ser! –Dijo Annie caminando hacia el joven-

-¡Por todos los cielos! –Exclamo la tía Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia su sobrino-

Candy, sonreía al verlos como abrazaban y besaban a Stear que no paraba de llorar y reír junto con su hermano. La pecosa le daba la espalda a Albert, el cual se había mantenido estático en su lugar.

_-"Sigue cogido de la mano de esa"- Se dijo Candy._ Sentía ira… ¿Era eso o algo más? No lo sabía. De pronto escucho que Stear le hablaba:

-Candy –Dijo- ¿Dónde está el "Tío abuelo", prometiste que aquí estaría pero no lo veo? –Pregunto mientras estiraba el cuello tratando de ver más adentro de la mansión para ver si lo miraba-

-¿Eh? Este…. Pues… -No sabía que decir, por lo que guardo silencio-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando o meditando como decirle a Stear quien era el famoso "Tío Abuelo". Stear por otra parte siguió recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Albert? –Exclamo asombrado Stear al reconocer a su amigo-

-Hola Stear –Dijo Albert-

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…. Yo…

-Vamos todos a la biblioteca –Intervino la tía abuela- Ahí hablaremos mejor.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar que había dicho la tía abuela, Archie junto con George cargaron a Stear para que pudiera entrar con su silla a la mansión. Candy se quedo sin moverse de su lugar, observo como Albert entraba con su "novia" a la mansión, la tristeza la invadió prácticamente ni siquiera la había volteado a ver.

_-"No le importo dejarme aquí sola, claro como le va a importar si va de la mano con ella" –Se dijo. _Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

-Candy –Dijo Annie abrazando a su amiga- Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado.

-Gracias Annie, yo también –Contesto sonriendo-

Las jóvenes siguieron a los demás dentro de la mansión, ambas chicas estaban entrando al despacho de Albert cuando Candy le hablo a Annie en voz baja.

-Annie

-Dime –Susurro Annie-

-Ella es la nov…

-Y bien –Dijo Stear interrumpiendo a Candy y a Annie- ¿Dónde está el "Tío Abuelo"? –Pregunto a todos-

Candy recorrió con su vista el despacho, seguía todo casi igual como lo recordaba, había varios estantes con muchos libros, varios cuadros que adornaban las paredes, el escritorio donde suele trabajar Albert y un sillón, realmente el despacho era bastante amplio. Stear se había ubicado a la par de un mueble para dos personas, el cual era ocupado por Archie y la tía Elroy. Albert se había quedado de pie tras el escritorio junto a la silla que suele utilizar, Candy noto con tristeza que allí sentada estaba su "novia". Por otro lado ella y Annie habían decidido quedarse de pie.

-Nadie me piensa contestar –Dijo Stear observando a su tía- ¿Dónde está el "Tío abuelo"? Deseo conocerlo.

- Stear –Dijo Albert, para que este lo volteara a ver- Yo soy el "Tío abuelo"

-¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Tu?... –Exclamo confundido-

-Yo –Confirmo Albert sonriendo-

-Pero es que…. ¿Tu? –Stear no salía de su asombro- Pero es que yo me imaginaba un viejo –Dijo-

Todos en la sala irrumpieron en risotadas, a Archie se le salían las lagrimas de tanto reír. Albert también reía, pero este lo hacía al recordar que Archie había tenido la mismita reacción que Stear tenía ahora.

-Todos nos imaginamos eso hermano –Dijo entrecortadamente Archie de tanto reír-

-Esto es… ¿Tu? –Volvió a preguntar, pasándose una mano por su cabeza-

-Si –Volvió a contestar Albert sonriendo-

-Esto es…. ¡Esto es fantástico! –Grito Stear-

-No grites -Le reto la tía Elroy-

-Pero es que tía –Dijo Stear- Esto es ¡Waw!... un momento –Dijo de presto poniéndose serio, todos lo voltearon a ver- No esperaras que te diga "Tío abuelo" ¿Cierto? –Pregunto-

-No, claro que no, puedes decirme Albert como siempre

-De ninguna manera –Intervino la tía abuela-

-Pero tía, no cree que sería sumamente raro que le diga "Tío abuelo" –Opino Stear- Es demasiado joven para llamarlo así.

-No le dirás "Tío abuelo" pero si Tío –Dijo firmemente la señora- Él es tu tío –Comento señalando a Albert-

-Pero aun así es raro –Renegó Stear-

-No importa, le dirás tío –Intervino Archie- A mi me obligaron a hacerlo así que tu también lo harás –Dijo indignado al pensar que a Stear le permitirían decirle Albert a su tío y a él no-

Todos empezaron a reír nuevamente por la cara de indignación de Archie. Justo en el momento que todos pararon de reír, Stear se percato de la hermosa mujer rubia que estaba a la par de su tío Albert.

-¿Ella es tu novia? –Pregunto Stear sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto-

Candy no pudo evitar apretar los puños de sus manos, ahí estaba la gran pregunta y la verdad era que no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta. Dirigió su mirada a todos lados menos a la joven y mucho menos a Albert.

-¿Mi novia? –Dijo extrañado Albert- Oh no, ella es mi hermana –Contesto al entender la pregunto de su sobrino-

-¡¿Qué? –Esta vez fue Candy la que grito, no había podido evitar que su exclamación saliera de su boca, pues esa no era la respuesta que esperaba realmente- Tu hermana –Dijo, recuperando la calma-

Si –Contesto Albert- Ella es Fátima Isabella Andrew –Se las presento a Candy y a Stear-

-Nunca mencionaste que tuvieras una hermana –Comento candy un poco resentida-

Se sentía feliz pero triste a la vez, feliz pues esto indicaba que Albert no tenia novia y triste porque él nunca le había dicho nada con respecto a que tuviera una hermana, el solo le había hablado de Pauna pero nada de alguna otra ¿En serio ambos se contaban todo? Esto le indicaba que no.

-Porque no lo sabía -Contesto Albert rápidamente al percibir tristeza en el rostro de su pequeña- Me di cuenta de ello hace unas tres semanas atrás.

Albert decidió contarle tanto a Candy como a Stear todo lo relacionado con su hermana. Candy estaba admirada y un poco indignada ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarle semejante secreto a Albert? Él, que tanto ha sufrido.

_-"Definitivamente el Clan Andrew es un poco raro" –Se dijo entre sus adentros-_

Stear por otra parte tampoco lo podía creer, habían ocultado la identidad de Albert por ser muy pequeño para ocupar el puesto como cabeza de familia, pero también ocultarle la existencia de su hermana ¡Era indignante!

-Y entonces ella es mi hermana –Concluyo Albert, mientras le acariciaba la mano a Fátima cariñosamente-

-Esto es increíble –Dijo Stear- pero… -Coloco una manos en su barbilla con gesto pensativo mirándola detenidamente-

-¿Qué sucede? –Se animo Fátima a preguntar-

-Bueno…. Es que… no esperaras que te llamemos tía ¿Cierto? –Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse nuevamente, a excepción de la tía que los miraba detenidamente-

-No –Se apresuro a decir Fátima- Solo tengo veintidós años y si me llaman tía me sentiré vieja –Opino riendo-

-Si, más bien parecemos primos -Comento Archie-

La tía Elroy no dijo nada, bien sabía que esa partida la tenia perdida nunca los iba a convencer que le dijeran tía y a ella que se dejara llamar así –Suspiro- Se conformaba con que a William le llamaran tío.

-Ahora –Dijo la tía Elroy- Uno de ustedes dos –Señalo a Candy y luego a Stear- Cuéntenos ¿Cómo es que vinieron a dar aquí juntos? –Cuestiono-

-Candy, díselos tú –Propuso Stear-

Todos voltearon a ver a Candy, la cual al inicio se sintió un poco intimidada por tener todos los ojos sobre ella, tomo aire unas cuantas veces e inicio con su relato.

-Bien, como sabrán me fui a Londres a especializarme en enfermería en salud mental, bueno a los dos meses de estar allí me tope por accidente con la habitación donde estaba Stear, el había perdido su memoria –Dijo-

-¿Su memoria? –Pregunto horrorizada la señora Elroy evitando recordar el sufrimiento que había pasado con William-

-Así es –Intervino Stear- Por eso no sabían a que familia pertenecía, ya que durante las batallas perdí mi placa donde estaban mis datos personales, fui remitido a ese hospital, donde meses después llego Candy.

-Así es, me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlo allí, pues a nosotros se nos dijo que estaba muerto ¿Verdad? –Todos asintieron con sus cabezas- Pues bien, pregunte por su situación y me informaron que era probable que nunca recuperara la memoria.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que Stear estaba vivo y que estaba allí contigo? –Pregunto Archie-

-No podía, el efecto que pudo haber causado de que Stear viera tanta gente asegurándole que eran sus familiares, podía ejercer en él un mayor impacto negativo en su memoria. Si les avisaba estaba segura que todos irían a tratar de verlo, por lo que junto con un grupo especialista de médicos decidimos no hacerlo.

-Entonces un día surgió el milagro –Comento Stear- En la madrugada de un Viernes sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ese dolor me estaba matando sentía que se me abría toda la cabeza, me caí de la cama donde dormía por el fuerte temblor que tenía en todo mi cuerpo. Perdí el conocimiento por horas o minutos no lo recuerdo y cuando me desperté ¡Recordaba todo!

-Así es –Secundo Candy- Los doctores dijeron que era un milagro

-Y todo gracias a ti –Dijo Stear observando cariñosamente a su amiga-

-Claro que no –Le contradijo- Los doctores hicieron todo

-Pero tú me cuidabas –Contesto- Eras mi enfermera personal –Comento riendo-

La tía abuela observo a Candy mientras esta discutía con Stear sobre si merecía o no tal reconocimiento por su ayuda.

_-"Candy" –Pensó- "Primero ayudaste a William y ahora a Alistear, tu destino era ser enfermera niña, y toda una Andrew. Te debo tanto, ¿Como podre pagarte? Has hecho tanto por esta familia" –La señora Elroy noto en un segundo la mirada que la pecosa le dio a Albert y en otro segundo la mirada que este le dio a ella… entonces sonrió, se le había ocurrido algo._

-Candy, una vez que Stear recupero la memoria ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? –Pregunto nuevamente Archie-

-Bueno…. Yo….

-Eso fue por mi culpa –Se adelanto a decir Stear- Yo…. Bueno, es que yo quería venir caminando por mi mismo –Dijo- No quería venir así –Observo sus piernas-

-Ya te dije que no te deprimas –Hablo Candy- Tengo fe que volverás a caminar, todos te ayudaremos ¿Cierto? –Pregunto observando a Archie y a Annie-

-Por supuesto –Dijo Annie rápidamente-

-Ya lo creo –Aseguro Archie-

-Yo también ayudare –Se ofreció Fátima-

-Ya vez –Dijo Candy- Te dije que era buen momento para regresar

-Sí, tienes razón Candy –Dijo Stear-

-Te ves cansado –Dijo Albert- En la cena continuamos charlando –Propuso-

-Sí, estoy un poco cansado –Acepto Stear-

Todos empezaron a salir del despacho. Cuando Candy estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia Albert le hablo.

-Candy.

-¿Si? –_"No digas que me quede, no digas que me quede" –Se repitió-_

Ella había sido una de las primera en querer dejar el despacho, no deseaba quedarse con él… no podía. No se sentía aun capaz de disimular lo que sentía por él.

-Quédate.

¿Que había hecho para merecer esto? Cerró la puerta por donde habían salido los demás y se dio la vuelta, se percato que Fátima aun seguía allí con él ¿Por qué? No quería hablar absolutamente nada en presencia de ella.

Fátima la miro detenidamente, esto ya lo había hecho desde que la vio bajar del auto, pero ahora que la tenía más cerca era más fácil de notar su belleza.

_-"Realmente Candy es hermosa" –Pensó-_

Observo a Candy y luego a su hermano, parecían absortos en el uno y en el otro.

_-"¿Me he perdido de algo?"- Indago para si Fátima- _Creo que yo me voy –Dijo poniéndose de pie, movimiento que hizo que los rubios la miraran-

-Oh no, quédate –Dijo Albert-

-No, no –Contesto su hermana- Quiero ir a conversar con Annie –Dijo, definitivamente no se iba a quedar allí, claramente estaba de mas-

_-¿Acaso está huyendo? –Se pregunto Candy, esa era la impresión que tenia-_

Fátima camino en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo en frente de candy y dijo:

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Candy ¿Te puedo decir Candy? –Pregunto- Es que mí hermano me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco desde años.

-Seguro, es un placer conocerte a ti también –Dijo Candy-

-Entonces, los veo en la cena –Dijo saliendo del despacho-

Hubo un silencio un tanto extraño, Albert se sentía incomodo de estar con ella, por el hecho de que sabía que ella estaba incomoda de estar allí con él; por eso le había pedido que se quedara tenían que aclarar su situación. Candy estaba nerviosa, sabía que no podría disimular lo que sentía por él, él en cualquier momento la descubriría.

-Tu hermana me agrada –Dijo mas para romper la tensión que había en el despacho-

Aun no había analizado si de verdad la chica le caía bien o no. Sabía que era buena persona, pues con solo verla lo podía deducir pero había algo que le incomodaba. ¿Celos? ¡Por favor! No podía estar celando a Albert con su propia hermana ¿Cierto?

-Me alegra, espero que las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida se lleven bien –Comento Albert, Candy solo sonrió-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Albert sabía que tenía que hablar:

-Candy, yo sé porque estas así de nerviosa –Dijo-

¡Por todos los clavos de Cristo! ¿Acaso Albert sabía lo que ella sentía por él?….

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Hasta aquí este capítulo…. ¿Qué les parece que nuestro queridísimo Stear no está muerto? ¡Divino! ¿Cierto?

En el siguiente capítulo (Parece que estoy anunciando una telenovela jajaja) Avances:

Candy se dará cuenta del cambio radical que ha dado la vida de Albert al ser el cabeza de familia. También sufrirá un poco al ver que su tiempo libre con nuestro rubio lo tendrá que compartir con Fátima… ¡Esto se está poniendo bueno! (y esto que aun no aparecen Victoria y Daisy)…

**Gracias por leerme nenas... recuerden un review, es un empuje de animos para seguir escribiendo... gracias a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

**Capitulo 4**

Tanto Candy como Albert se quedaron solos dentro de la biblioteca, detrás de Albert se podía apreciar una gigantesca ventana de cristal por la cual atravesaban unos rayos de sol; los cuales hacían que el cabello de Albert brillara tenuemente. Candy tomo valor y miro directamente a los ojos a Albert, momento que aprovecho el rubio para hablar.

-Candy, yo sé porque estas así de nerviosa –Dijo-

¡Por todos los clavos de Cristo! ¿Acaso Albert sabía lo que ella sentía por él?….

-¿Nerviosa yo? –Dijo atropelladamente- Claro que no… bueno…. Si –Afirmo luego de ver la cara de Albert, la cual le indicaba que para nada le estaba creyendo- Si, tienes razón –Afirmo; ya estaba, iba a ser franca con él, de todos modos él ya sabía la verdad ¿Cierto?-

Allí estaba lo que tanto había temido escuchar Albert, era más que obvio que Candy se sentía así de nerviosa, por el hecho de que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. La conocía tan bien. Sabía que Candy sería bastante sutil para hacerle entender que ella lo miraba como un hermano mayor. ¡Dios que difícil era todo esto!

-Candy, no debes sentirte así –Dijo Albert- yo prometo que nada cambiara…. Yo….

-No, Albert –Ya estaba más que confirmado, el sabia de sus sentimientos, era obvio que él no trataba de dañarla- Yo… prometo que lo voy a olvidar _"Olvidare este sentimiento que siento por ti, juro que lo tratare de hacer" –Pensó, pues no tuvo el valor de pronunciarlo en voz alta-_

_-"Que lo voy a olvidar" –Se repitió Albert- _Vas a olvidarm…

-Sí, -Se adelanto- Voy a olvidar esto que aun siento, no tienes por qué preocuparte –Dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho-

_-"¿Qué aun siente?"- Se pregunto sin entender una pizca Albert-_

Entonces como si de un rayo se tratara se acordó de algo… Eso tenía que ser, ella hablaba de Terry. Entonces, ella no sabía lo que él sentía, Candy todo este tiempo se había referido a Terry. Sintió un alivio, pues había pensado todo este tiempo que Candy se había ido porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero comprobaba que no, es mas con esto comprobaba que ella no había olvidado a Terry.

-Candy, me estás hablando de Terry ¿Cierto? –Pregunto solo para comprobar-

-Terry… ¿Qué Terry? –Hizo esta pregunta al azar pues esto, la tomo de sorpresa, parpadeo varias veces y comprendió todo-

¡Albert se había estado refiriendo a Terry! Que ingenua y ella que creía que estaban hablando de sus sentimientos por él. Soltó una boconada de aire ¡Bendito sea el cielo! Él creía que ella seguía enamorada de Terry, eso era mejor a que supiera la verdad, pues estaba más que segura que Albert la miraba como su hermana menor… Por otro lado, esto quería decir que si estaba disimulando bien sus sentimientos ¡Aleluya!

-Pues si –Dijo Candy rápidamente –Estamos hablando de Terry –Aseguro-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes Candy se que lo vas a superar –Le aconsejo Albert-

-Si

-Se que saber que Terry esta en Chicago te incomoda –Dijo pensativamente-

_-¿Terry esta en Chicago? Bien, eso no lo sabía –Se dijo para si misma- _Si un poquito, pero no te preocupes, podre sobrellevarlo –Mintió-

-¿Pero, no te preocupa que te lo puedas encontrar? –Pregunto el rubio-

Si, si le preocupaba, le preocupaba que al reencontrarse con Terry, este le confesara que la seguía amando, no tendría corazón para decirle que ella ya no sentía nada por él, pues ella estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Albert. Por lo que, ¿Qué sucedería si Terry le proponía matrimonio? ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Obvio que lo quería pero ya no lo amaba. Lo quería como un gran amigo, y mantenía en ella un bello recuerdo, el recuerdo de que compartieron un hermoso amor de adolecentes.

-No –Contesto Candy- Tal vez viene siendo hora que nos encontremos –Comento pensativa-

Albert se paso una mano por su cabello, dejándolo un poco revuelto, sintió una desilusión y una tristeza que le recorría por toda su alma. Entre Candy y Terry ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Recordó que Susana había muerto dos años atrás. Por lo que siempre se pregunto porque Terry no había acudido a él en busca de Candy, pero luego pensó que tal vez el chico necesitaba tiempo y ahora al escuchar a Candy era lógico que su pecosa deseaba reunirse con él, tal vez para concretar algo más serio.

Se agradeció a sí mismo de no haberle confesado nunca a Candy sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora más que nunca tenía que guardar esto que sentía por ella en el fondo de su corazón, pues él lo que más deseaba en el mundo era la felicidad de su pequeña y si esa felicidad era estar ha lado de Terry él la respetaría.

-De acuerdo –Sonrió con mucho esfuerzo- Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo.

-Lo sé Albert.

-Ven aquí Candy –Dijo extendiendo sus brazos-

Candy no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió a los brazos de su querido Albert, dándose un abrazo cariñoso y lleno de sentimientos, abrazo que tanto habían deseado a lo largo de estos años.

-Te extrañe –Dijo Albert mientras hundía su rostro en los cabellos de Candy y aspiraba su aroma-

-Yo también te extrañe Albert, muchísimo –Dijo Candy apretándose más contra el pecho duro de Albert-_ "No sabes cuánto te extrañe" –Pensó- "Te amo tanto Albert, si tan solo me vieras de la manera en que yo te veo"_

-Pequeña…

-Hmmm –Contesto sin quererse separar de sus brazos-

-Ve a descansar, te veré en la cena –Dijo Albert mientras desasía cariñosamente el abrazo-

-De acuerdo –Dijo a regañadientes-

Candy salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación. Albert se quedo meditando un poco lo que habían conversado ¡Que difícil se le hizo dejar de abrazarla!

-Terry –Dijo- Susana murió hace dos años ¿Por qué no has buscado a Candy? ¿Ahora que estas aquí en chicago la buscaras?

Era cierto que le dolía mucho ver que Candy seguía amando a Terry, pero no por eso se le pasaba por desapercibido ese detalle, en su opinión si Terry seguía amando a Candy la hubiera buscado tiempo atrás… ¿Quería decir esto que Terry ya no amaba a Candy? Y si era así ¿Cómo tomaría Candy eso?

-Pero en una o en la otra siempre salgo perdiendo –Dijo Albert en voz alta- Si se amán terminaran juntos y si no se aman terminaran separados pero Candy nunca se fijara en mi –Suspiro cansadamente-

Albert decidió que lo mejor era salir de la biblioteca, sentía que se empezaba a asfixiar en ese lugar.

**Unas horas más tarde, en un hotel lujoso de Chicago.**

En una habitación Suite acostado sobre una gran cama se encontraba Terruce Grandchester. El joven aristócrata actualmente duque, se encontraba despierto con su mirada fija al techo de la habitación, al parecer se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estás Bella? –Dijo en voz alta-

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la gran ventana que decoraba su habitación, desde allí tenía una vista espectacular de chicago, las luces de la ciudad se dejaban ver, pues estaba anocheciendo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, siguió observando las luces y recordó que un mes atrás había viajado nuevamente a Londres en busca de ella.

Terry había llegado a la residencia Laurent, tenía alrededor de cinco meses de no verla, cinco largos meses que le habían hecho ver las razones y explicaciones de muchas cosas, pero al llegar nunca se imagino lo que le dirían.

-Señor Grandchester –Dijo el mayordomo cuando abrió la puerta-

-Hola Paul, ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Laurent? –Pregunto, mientras entraba a la sala de espera-

-No señor…

-No me digas que salió a dar su paseo de siempre –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-No señor, la señorita partió a Estados Unidos el mes pasado-

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto perplejo-

-Así es señor Grandchester, la señorita no está aquí.

-A Estados Unidos, dices –No lo podía creer, ¡Ella estaba en Estados Unidos!-

-Si

-P-Pero… ¿Dónde?

-Solo sabemos que iba a Chicago…

El mayordomo no le dio más detalles, al parecer los padres de esta estaban con ella, pues

Paul no mencionó que estuvieran en la mansión.

-Y saber que regrese a Londres solo por ti Bella –Dijo Terry sentándose nuevamente en la cama de su Suite- Chicago es tan grande –Susurro pensativamente-

La cena en la mansión Andrew había sido bien amena, siempre rosando en las reglas impuestas por la Tía Elroy, pero al fin y al cabo amena. Durante la cena los chicos decidieron que al día siguiente darían un paseo por la ciudad; hecho por el que Albert arreglo todo con George para no trabajar el día siguiente y así poder ir con los chicos.

Al día siguiente todos los chicos o casi todos, estaban listos para partir hacia la ciudad, Albert había ordenado a una mucama para que buscara a Candy, pues esta no había bajado todavía.

-Estoy lista, estoy lista –Se escucharon los gritos de una pecosa que bajaba las gradas como un rayo- Aquí estoy, lo siento chicos me quede dormida –Dijo Candy sin aire-

-Eso ya es común en ti gatita –Dijo Archie mientras reía-

-No te burles Archie –Dijo Candy haciendo un puchero el cual hizo que Archie riera aun más- ¡Archie! –Protesto Candy-

-Archie ya no la molestes –Intervino Albert-

Como eran muchos decidieron ir en dos autos, Albert iría con Fátima y Candy; mientras que Archie iría con Stear y Annie. Después de unos minutos todos llegaron al Grant Park el cual posee una vista esplendida del lago Michigan.

-Tanto tiempo de no venir a este lugar –Dijo Candy con ojos soñadores-

-Me trae muchos recuerdos –Comento Albert mientras le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba cariñosamente-

Fátima que empujaba la silla de ruedas de Stear no pudo evitar observar a su hermano y Candy, tomados de la mano.

-Parece que se llevan bien –Comento esta- Supongo que es, por ser su hija adoptiva

-En realidad siempre se han llevado muy bien –Hablo Stear- Desde que Candy solo lo conocía como Albert, siempre han sido así de unidos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Albert es el mejor amigo de Candy, y creo que para Albert ella es su mejor amiga

-Y su hija adoptiva –Agrego Fátima-

-Si también –Afirmo Stear-

Todos iniciaron a caminar, el lugar era hermosísimo, el sitio estaba compuesto por un amplísimo sector de parques y jardines, con senderos y atractivos naturales y culturales; en los caminos del parque se pueden observar a las damas bien refinadas y los caballeros con su alto porte caminar mientras conversan amenamente. Por otra parte se da un juego espectacular de colores maravillosos que ofrece la naturaleza; los animales como pájaros y ardillas caminan entre las personas. Aparte se respira una paz y tranquilidad exquisita que aunque el parque este en el centro de Chicago, su ambiente te transporta y te aleja de la vida ajetreada de la ciudad.

-Esto es hermoso –Comento Fátima embelesada por el sitio- Lo veo más hermoso que la última vez que estuve aquí con Albert.

-Ha cambiado muchísimo –Dijo Stear, quien también miraba embelesado el lugar-

Candy y Annie iban conversando entre ellas, mientras que Albert iba con Archie quien no paraba de comentarle de una nueva camisa que había comprado. Después de una hora aproximada los chicos se detuvieron en una de las bancas, las chicas se sentaron en ella. No fue hasta sentarse que Candy se percato que Albert no estaba allí con ellos.

-¿Dónde está Albert? –Pregunto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada-

-Allá –Dijo Fátima señalando con la mano-

Candy se quedo perpleja al ver que Albert, SU Albert estaba rodeado de aproximadamente diez mujeres.

-¿Q-Que hace? –Pregunto perpleja-

-Dando autógrafos –Contesto Annie como si fuera lo más común del mundo-

-¿Autógrafos? –Pregunto fuera de si Candy-

-Claro –Dijo Archie- Albert es bastante famoso aquí en Chicago, de hecho no solo en Chicago sino en todo Estados Unidos y Europa.

-¡¿Famoso? –Dijeron al unísono Stear y Candy-

-Si –Dijo Archie riendo al ver la cara de ambos- Todo comenzó con la presentación de Albert como el cabeza de familia, como ves él es muy joven, por lo que se hizo muy conocido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero en sí, su fama se debe a la gran cantidad de negocios exitosos que ha llevado a cabo hasta el momento, hecho por el que muchos inversionistas desean trabajar conjuntamente con la familia Andrew.

-Es cierto –Dijo Annie- Albert es un genio para los negocios, pero aparte de eso es muy popular entre las señoritas casaderas, en cada fiesta en los círculos de cotilleo él es el centro de la conversación.

-Waw –Fue lo único que pudo decir Candy, mientras se moría de los celos por lo que acababa de decir Annie.

Candy estaba segura al cien por ciento que Albert terminaría asqueado por ser el centro de atención, si es que ya no lo estaba. Él era un ser libre, le encantaba la libertad y no ser el centro de atención y mucho menos ser agobiado por señoritas sin cerebro.

_-¡Pobre Albert! –Pensó Candy-_

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Fátima se puso de pie.

-Iré a ver si lo puedo rescatar de allí –Dijo e inicio a caminar en dirección hacia su hermano; los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza-

-Y todo empeorara –Aseguro Archie al ver que se habían agregado más personas-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Stear

-Porque los Conrwell, Andrew y Leagan se unieron para formar una cadena de hoteles por todo el continente y Europa; la otra semana se inaugurara el primer hotel de la nueva cadena.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron Candy y Stear perplejos-

-Así es, y como sabrán el tío será el mayor inversionista por lo que será aun más famoso.

-¿Aquí en Chicago se inaugurara el primer Hotel? –Pregunto Stear-

-Si

-¿Dices que se hará mas famoso? –Intervino Annie- Te aseguro que no puede ser más famoso de lo que ya es.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Candy-

-Pues, el New York Time el mes pasado público una encuesta sobre las personas más influyentes del momento, nombraron cuatro personas: Helen Smith, Terruce Grandchester, Henry Royce y William Andrew.

-¿Quiénes son Henry Royce y Helen Smith? –Pregunto Candy

-Henry Royce es todo un hombre de negocios y Helen Smith es una actriz altamente famosa, los demás ya los conoces, el periódico eligió dos magnates de negocios y dos artistas del momento y ¿Quiénes crees que van ganando en la encuesta? –Pregunto Annie

-No me digas que Albert y Terry –Intervino Stear-

-Exacto –Afirmo Annie-

-¿Qué? –Dijo Candy elevando la voz más de lo necesario-

-Si Candy, ambos encabezan la lista, pero esto no para allí, la encuesta a generado tanta expectativa que se han abierto apuestas; unos apuestan que gana el duque de Grandchester y otros que gana el Señor Andrew, deduce de allí que tan influyente se ha vuelto Albert-

-Tienes razón al decir que la vida de Albert ha cambiado –Comento Stear-

Y si que lo podía comprobar, solo se necesitaba ver el flujo de señoritas que lo tenían rodeado. Candy empezó a sentir un auge de celos ¿Cómo se atrevían a estarlo acosando? ¡Y el muy tonto no dejaba de sonreír!... Pero… Lo quedo viendo detenidamente y se percato que la sonrisa que daba era bastante forzada no era su sonrisa genuina, esa que tanto le encantaba. El pobre estaba haciendo milagros para sonreír.

-Pobre Albert –Dijo Candy- A el que le encanta disfrutar de todo esto, ya no podrá sin ser reconocido por alguna de esas señoritas.

-Si –Dijo Annie- Por eso no sale mucho, solo si es inevitablemente necesario, la ultima vez creo que salió con Fátima, desde entonces no ha vuelto a salir.

-No pude –Dijo Fatima, quien llegaba toda enfadada- ¿Pueden creerlo? Es mi hermano y ni siquiera me le pude acercar –Comento indignada-

-Iré yo –Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie- Deséenme suerte

-Suerte –Dijeron todos-

Candy camino directamente al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Albert. No se podía acercar mucho, pues no le daban pasada.

-¡Albert! –Grito- ¡Albert! –Nada- ¡ALBERT! –Tampoco paso nada-

La pecosa tomo aire y se metió al apretujado grupo de señoritas, tuvo que dar empujones, patadas, pisotones hasta que logro llegar donde Albert.

-Albert –Dijo casi sin voz- Vámonos de aquí

-¡Candy! –Dijo sorprendido Albert, pues no la había visto llegar- Si, solo….

-¡Ahora! –Dijo jalándolo de un brazo-

-Disculpen, debo irme –Fue lo único que logro decir Albert mientras era arrastrado por Candy-

Los chicos llegaron a un restaurante bastante elegante, decidieron almorzar allí pues a Annie le encantaba la comida de ese establecimiento; el restaurante era bastante acogedor, las mesas de mármol estaban esparcidas sutilmente, su decoración era con colores pasteles, cielos y muros pintados a mano, su piso de piedra caliza; todo esto hacia un entorno muy bonito junto a las frondosas plantas verdes al interior.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras dialogaban sobre el estilo de vida que llevaba últimamente Albert. El rubio le comento a Candy que eso lo irritaba muchísimo y que era una de las razones por las que no salía de la mansión o las oficinas Andrew.

-…. Y todo es por esa estúpida encuesta que han hecho –Comento Albert con cansancio-

-Bueno, pero la semana pasada ibas ganando –Comento con timidez Annie, Albert solo puso los ojos en blanco, pues a su criterio era una estupidez-

-¿De qué encuesta hablan? –Pregunto Fátima-

-De nada –Se apresuro a decir Albert, pues ya estaba cansado de hablar sobre eso-

Los chicos estaban viendo el menú para decidir que pedir, por lo que no se percataron de la hermosa joven que entraba al local. Dicha joven se dirigió con paso firme hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Albert –Dijo la joven-

Todos en la mesa giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la joven que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa.

-¡Vicky! –Dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella- ¿Pero cuando viniste? –Pregunto el rubio mientras la saludaba con un beso en el torso de su mano y la abrazaba posteriormente-

-Ayer

-Porque no me dijiste

-Te quería dar la sorpresa, hoy iba a ir a visitarte pero casualmente te vi entrar aquí…

Mientras Albert y Vicky se saludaban Candy hablaba con Fátima.

-¿Quién es ella? –Le pregunto la pecosa-

-Es Victoria, mi hermano me hablo de ella, son muy buenos amigos pero te diré que hasta ahora la conozco –Contesto Fátima-

Y si que tenían que ser muy buenos amigos pues esta le llamaba Albert y no William como hacían la mayoría de las señoritas de la sociedad, Candy no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a la susodicha. Era hermosa, era de la altura de Albert, su cabello lacio de color negro, sus ojos grandes negros muy expresivos, vestía un vestido color café con mangas largas hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color. Candy no pudo dejar de notar que la señorita era bastante fina en sus movimientos definitivamente toda una dama de la "sociedad"

Albert se acerco a la mesa con la joven.

-Chicos les presento a la señorita Victoria Royce ella es mi…..

-Amiga –Intervino rápidamente victoria- Mucho gusto

-¿Amiga? –Repitió confundido Albert-

-Si Albert –Comento la joven sonriendo- Déjame adivinar –Dijo para cambiar la conversación- Me imagino que esta señorita de aquí es tu hermana Fátima, encantada de conocerte.

-Igual –Articulo Fátima impresionada-

-Tu definitivamente tienes que ser el hermano de Archie, Alister ¿Cierto?

-Si –Dijo Stear- Es un placer conocerte Victoria.

-Oh, pueden llamarme Vicky –Dijo viendo a todos en la mesa, luego se giro y miro fijamente a Candy- Y tu definitivamente eres Candice, es todo un placer conocerte al fin.

-Eh… El placer es todo mío –Dijo impresionada Candy- Dime Candy

-De acuerdo, Albert me hablo de ustedes por medio de cartas –Comento, luego agrego- Annie, Archie cuanto tiempo sin verlos….

Albert invito a Victoria a comer con ellos, esta acepto gustosa. A Candy le agrado desde el inicio y noto que a pesar de ser toda una dama de la alta sociedad, esta era bastante humilde y sin altanerías todo lo contrario a las típicas señoritas. Todos conversaron amenamente y bromearon entre ellos; si bien Candy la pasó bastante bien no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente Albert y ella solo eran amigos, pues en realidad Albert la miraba con ojos de: ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Admiración? No lograba deducir que era, pero algo si estaba segura él no se sentía incomodo con ella y al parecer ella tampoco, es mas pareciera que ambos se buscaban mutuamente ¿Sera que Albert se empieza a enamorar?

* * *

¡Hola niñas!

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

Ya entro la primer chica buajajaja y como vieron Terry también…. Se empieza a poner bueno.

Les voy a comentar algo, desde un inicio tenía planeado matar a Susana (mas adelante entenderán el porqué; sentía una cosita porque la estaba matando) pero sale que Mizuki la mato en su novela pues con menos remordimiento la mate yo también hahahaha. Pero ¿A quién fue a buscar Terry a Londres? ¿Quién es Bella? _Se pronuncia como Bela_ **^.^**

¿Seguirá enamorado de Candy?

Para que me entiendan un poco mejor nenas aclarare lo siguiente:

-Yo parto desde donde el manga finaliza suponiendo que Candy tenía dieciocho años, después del final han pasado tres años, Candy vivió en el hogar de Pony seis meses, fueron durante estos meses que la pecosa reconoció que estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio, tomando la decisión de irse a Londres lugar donde estuvo dos años y medio he allí los tres años que han pasado ¿Si me entienden cierto? Bien lo que quiero dejar en claro es que Candy lleva separada de Terry Cuatro años, contando a partir de su separación con este en aquel hospital en New York…. Lo demás lo explicare dentro del fic.

**Galaxylam84**

Hola nena!... Que emocion saber que te sigue gustando el fic... se esta poniendo bueno ¿verdad? y espero que mejore, jijijijiji

Te agradezco por estar al pendiente, nos seguimos leyendo.

PD: La tia abuela empieza a trazar un buen plan buajajajaja!

**cotapese**

Hello

Bueno nena, que no haya mucho sufrimiento no puedo prometerlo jijijijji XD! es que los dos rubios estan un poco siegos sufriran por eso buajajajaa... pero al final veran la luz o eso quiero creer yo... hehehe

Me emociona saber que tu imaginacion vuela a traves de mi fic, con eso de la redaccion y la ortografia no soy muy buena pero hago la lucha hehehe, se que por alli se me van algunos errores pero lo bueno es que en general estoy haciendo un buen trabajo XD!

Te agradezco por leer mi fic, nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

**Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad.**

**Amigas las adoro y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic... XD!**

**Capitulo 5**

Había pasado una semana desde que los chicos habían salido todos juntos de paseo por la ciudad de Chicago. La inauguración de la nueva cadena de hoteles –Que se suponía era en esa semana- había sido pospuesta por algunos imprevistos de última hora, hecho por el cual la inauguración se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas.

La Tía Elroy, aprovechando la situación propuso que Fátima y Candy fueran presentadas como hermana e hija del cabeza de familia durante esa inauguración. Por lo tanto la señora Elroy decidió que las chicas debían aprender sobre el árbol genealógico de la Familia Andrew; aparte insistió que le enseñaría personalmente a Candy como dirigir y organizar la Mansión Andrew. Albert se preguntaba porque su tía insistía con esa "lección" pues la costumbre era que la matriarca de la familia le enseñaba eso, a la futura señora Andrew. La señora Elroy había alegado que Candy por ser su hija y futura heredera debía aprenderlo, el rubio no quiso contradecirla pues sabía que era una batalla perdida. Por lo que Candy se vio sumergida en distintas lecciones un tanto tediosas, aburridas y difíciles.

Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo durante esa larga y agotadora semana, pues Candy se miraba obligada a elegir, pedir y dar órdenes a los empleados de la mansión, a esto le sumaba los nombres rarísimos y costumbres extrañas –Para ella- que debía aprender de la familia Andrew; y por si fuera poco no había visto a Albert en toda esa semana. Había mantenido la esperanza de verlo en las mañanas a la hora del desayuno, pero Albert se encontraba tan ocupado que ni él ni George se hacían presentes; luego por las noches no era la excepción pues ambos llegaban a altas horas de la noche. Con todo esto encima Candy se sentía tan triste y deprimida ¡Cuánto deseaba verlo! Por lo que la pecosa empezaba a trazar un plan para poderlo ver.

Stear, se había levantado sumamente temprano ya que estaba trabajando en su nuevo invento; este consistía en una silla de ruedas eléctrica. Luego de un rato se le apeteció una taza de café, por lo que decidió dirigirse a la cocina -Aun no era hora del desayuno- cuando se proponía a cruzar la puerta, escucho la conversación de las cocineras.

-… ¿En serio Carla?

-Si Ana, te digo que lo escuche cuando el señor George se lo decía al Señor Andrew. ¡Ellos vienen hoy!

-Yo pensaba que nos habíamos librado de los Leagan –Refunfuño Ana-

-Pues no querida, hoy los tenemos de regreso.

Stear se quedo de piedra, ¿Los Leagan de regreso? No podía ser. Se giro en su silla y decidió ir y comprobar semejante información. Stear entro al despacho de Albert sin llamar a la puerta –¡La situación era urgente!- este la abrió y se desplazo dentro mientras Albert y George lo volteaban a ver.

-Buenos días Stear –Dijeron Albert y George al unísono-

-Buenos días –Contesto- Albert puedo hablar contigo –Dijo acercándose al escritorio del rubio-

-Claro

-Iré por una taza de café –Dijo George mientras salía del despacho-

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Albert con interés-

-He escuchado… Me he enterado que los Leagan vienen hoy ¿Es eso cierto?

-Bueno… La Tía iba a dar la noticia durante el desayuno, pero ya que lo preguntas, si es cierto vienen hoy-

-Pero Albert –Protesto Stear- Ellos, ellos son malvados, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que vengan?

Albert suspiro y se puso en pie, se giro dándole la espalda a Stear mientras observaba a través de la ventana. Los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana eran suaves proporcionando una caricia a su piel; aun era demasiado temprano, sin voltearse Albert dijo:

-La tía Elroy…

-¿Te obligo? –Pregunto incrédulo Stear, no podía creer que Albert siendo el cabeza de familia se dejara manipular por su tía-

-No –Le contradijo- No me obligo, la tía me lo pidió –Guardo silencio un momento- Me hizo saber que ese era su deseo ¿Si me entiendes?

-No –Contesto Stear-

-Sarah es como su hija, y Neal y Elisa son mis sobrinos tanto como tú y Archie lo son.

-Pero ellos son malos, vamos Albert, Candy me conto que la quisieron casar a la fuerza con Neal. ¿Ya se te olvido todas las maldades que esos chicos le hicieron? Por si ya no lo recuerdas –Dijo irónicamente- fueron por sus mentiras que casi mandan a Candy a México.

-Claro que no Stear, no se me olvida –Dijo cansinamente, pues ya sabía que así iba a reaccionar- Recuerda que eso fue hace varios años, Sarah le aseguro a la tía que habían cambiado.

-Ja, si claro. Creo que primero se congela el infierno antes que Elisa cambie.

-Vamos Stear, se un poco más optimista.

-Pero es que Albert….

-¿Cómo que Albert? –Interrumpió la voz estridente de la Tía Elroy- ¡Tío William! A lo mucho Tío Albert –Propuso sabiendo que su sobrino jamás le diría William, pues ninguno de los jóvenes de la casa le llamaban así-

La tía Elroy pasaba por el despacho de Albert y no pudo dejar de escuchar lo que ambos conversaban, pues la puerta estaba semi abierta.

-Alistear no quiero volver a escuchar que llames a William como Albert, tienes que dirigirte a él, como tu tío.

-Lo siento Tía –Se disculpo Stear- Se me olvida que Albert es mi tío –Sonrió a modo de disculpa-

-Hump… pues que no se te olvide –Replico la señora Elroy- ¿No se supone que ahorita a las siete tienes una reunión? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Albert-

-¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde –Dijo Albert recogiendo unos documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio-

La tía Elroy salió del despacho murmurando algo que a Stear le pareció entender como "Jóvenes que todo lo dejan a última hora".

-¿Tío Albert escribiste la carta? –Pregunto Archie quien entraba al despacho como un huracán; el chico aun estaba en pijamas- ¡Stear! –Dijo asombrado al ver a su hermano allí- No sabía que ya te habías levantado –Comento-

-Sí, estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento hermano.

-Espero que funcione –Dijo en tono juguetón-

-Por supuesto que si Archie –Dijo Stear con mucho optimismo- Ya lo veras.

Ambos hermanos observaron a Albert, mientras este se ponía su saco y tomaba su maletín de cuero para salir de la Biblioteca.

-Ya se me hizo tarde… ¿La carta dices?... no la hice, pero prometo hacerla en la oficina, luego mandare a George a que la deje en la oficina de correos.

-Por favor que no se te olvide tío –Puntualizo Archie-

-Claro que no…. Stear –Dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrino- ¿Qué te parece si les damos una oportunidad? –Dijo retomando su conversación anterior-

-Pero tío Albert, de nada servirá, sé que no han cambiado

-Prometo vigilarlos. Créeme, que tampoco es de mi absoluto agrado que vengan, lo hago por la tía Elroy.

-De acuerdo –Dijo a regañadientes-

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto Archie ya que no entendía nada-

-Me voy, que te lo explique Stear.

Albert salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, donde ya estaba George esperándolo; ambos se montaron al auto y partieron rumbo a la oficina.

-¿De qué hablabas con el tío? –Pregunto Archie mientras también salían del despacho-

-De los Leagan.

-Oh sí, creo que vienen esta semana

-Hoy precisamente… pero… ¿Ya lo sabías?

-Pues sí, recuerda que es por la inauguración del hotel con la nueva cadena, ya te lo había explicado Stear.

-No dijiste que ellos vendrían –Alego-

-De acuerdo se me pasó por alto, pero es bastante obvio ¿No crees? Como socios lo más adecuado es que estén presentes, además la tía se lo pidió a Albert.

-¿Candy ya lo sabe? –Pregunto Stear-

-La tía lo dirá durante el desayuno –Luego agrego- por lo cual me recuerda que debo ir a vestirme. -Ambos chicos se separaron, Aechie se dirigió a su habitación y Stear se dirigió hacia el comedor-

A Stear le incomodaba que esos dos –Neal y Elissa- Estuvieran de regreso, tenía un presentimiento sobre que tramaban algo, y nada de lo que esos dos tramaran podría ser bueno.

Candy estaba terminando de tomarse un baño, ya se estaba acostumbrando a levantarse un poco más temprano. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de la tía Elroy _"Candy –Había dicho la Tía Abuela- Ahora tienes nuevos deberes en esta casa y debes cumplirlos por ser la hija de William" _¡Y vaya que si los estaba cumpliendo! Obviamente ella no lo hacía por ser su "hija", sino, que de esa forma le quería demostrar lo agradecida que estaba con él, por todo lo que ha hecho por ella. O simplemente solo por estar cerca de él.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y vio que Dorothy le había dejado su vestido ya listo sobre la cama. Este era de color blanco con unas flores estampadas en el borde del pliegue del vestido, era de tirantes y llegaba hasta la rodilla. Candy lo tomo y se vistió ella sola, pues Dorothy sabía que a ella no le agradaba que le ayudasen, se dirigió a su tocador y cepillo su cabello, decidió dejárselo suelto por lo que una cascada de rizos caían relajadamente por su espalda. Estaba terminando de retocarse cuando tocaron a su puerta, ella dio el pase y Fátima paso adelante.

-Buen día Candy –Le saludo mientras se acercaba al tocador donde estaba Candy-

-Buen día –Contesto la pecosa viéndola a través del espejo-

Candy admiro el parecido físico que tenia Fátima con Rosemary –La hermana de Albert- Era cierto que ella no había conocido a la madre de Anthony, pero Albert tenía un retrato grande en la biblioteca de ella; de allí la conjetura del parecido físico de ambas mujeres. Fátima también era bastante parecida en muchas cosas a Albert, ambos tenían los mismos gustos, uno de ellos era que ambos adoraban la naturaleza y los animales. Candy aprecio el vestido que traía puesto la joven, este era de color morado lila de mangas cortas, hasta la rodilla, su cabello lacio lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta ¡Realmente se miraba hermosa!

A lo largo de estas semanas, Candy había descubierto que le agradaba muchísimo la chica, de hecho se la pasaban juntas todo el día. Se llevaban tan bien que Fátima le había confesado que la miraba como su mejor amiga, cosa que le había alagado mucho. Si no fuera por la compañía de Fátima y de Annie que se reunía con ellas por las tardes, hubiera sobrellevado peor la ausencia de Albert.

-¡Candy que lindo medallón! –Exclamo Fátima, mientras tomaba el medallón que estaba sobre el tocador-

-¿Te gusta? ¡Verdad que es lindo! Déjame decirte que era de tu hermano –Comento con ojos soñadores-

-¿De Albert?

-Sí, ese medallón es muy especial para mí –Confeso- es mi gran tesoro. ¿Quieres que te cuente como lo obtuve?

-Me encantaría.

Ambas chicas llegaron al comedor mientras Candy le terminaba de contar toda la historia acerca de su príncipe de la colina. Fátima estaba anonadada y admirada por semejante historia.

-Y solo tenías seis años cuando lo conociste… esto es maravilloso.

-Sí, desde que lo conocí decidí buscarlo.

-Y por eso confundiste a Albert por Anthony –Opino Fátima-

-Así es, eran bastante idénticos, pero yo no sabía que Albert era mi príncipe –Comento- Y mucho menos que era un Andrew.

-Candy… ¿Qué sentiste cuando descubriste que Albert era tu príncipe? –Pregunto Fátima observándola detenidamente-

-¿Eh?... Este… Bueno… Yo… -Balbuceaba Candy sin saber que decir-

La pecosa dio gracias al cielo cuando por la puerta entraban La tía Elroy seguida por Archie y Stear. Como ya se lo imaginaba Candy, Albert tampoco desayunaría con ellos. Los recién llegados saludaron y tomaron asiento para iniciar su desayuno. Una vez que todos terminaron la tía Elroy se dirigió a los chicos.

-Sobrinos –Dijo la Tía Elroy- Les informo que hoy llega la familia Leagan. Candy ahogo un grito de sorpresa-

-L-Los Leagan –Balbuceo la pecosa-

Archie se rasco la cabeza con resignación y Stear miraba a Candy y luego a la Tía Elroy, el chico tenía miedo que la tía fuera a actuar como lo había hecho muchos años atrás. La tía Elroy había cambiado muchísimo con Candy, ahora se llevaban bastante bien, siempre la retaba y le resaltaba la importancia de su puesto en esa familia, pero al fin y al cabo había cambiado con Candy. Si bien la señora Elroy no perdía su autoridad ni su carácter, esta había dejado ver el aprecio que le tenía a la pecosa … ¿Seguiría igual estando los Leagan cerca?

-Sé lo que estas pensando Candice –Dijo la tía- Pero quiero que sepas que ellos han cambiado

-No lo creo –Opino Archie- Elisa nunca cambiara.

-Lo mismo le dije al tío –Intervino Stear-

-Los Leagan es la familia de la que usted me hablo ¿Verdad Tía? –Pregunto Fátima-

-Así es cariño –Dijo la Tía-

-Yo que tú, me mantendría alejado de Elisa –Dijo Stear-

-¡Alistear! –Protesto la Tía Elroy-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Fátima- La Tía Elroy me dijo que Elisa era toda una dama.

-Ya basta –Exigió la señora Elroy al ver que sus dos sobrinos se disponían a protestar- Solo quiero que estén todos reunidos a las tres de la tarde, pues a esa hora llegaran –Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón-

Candy se había quedado sin palabras, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. En si no era tanto por la noticia, sino que Albert no le había dicho nada. ¿Por qué? Pero analizándolo bien, Albert no tenía que contarle todo acerca de todo, pues ella solo era su… ¿Amiga? Si, eso de "pupila" o "hija adoptiva" no le gustaba para nada, es mas odiaba que la gente utilizara esos términos. Pero…. Elisa de regreso eso no era nada bueno y no solo Elisa, Neal también… pero la Tía había dicho que han cambiado ¿Seria cierto?

-Candy, no te podrán hacer nada –Dijo Archie-

-Es cierto –Secundo Stear- Eres la hij… heredera de Albert, si te tocan un solo cabello…

-Albert seguro los deshereda –Dijo Archie-

-Y como no pueden vivir sin dinero –Siguió Stear-

-No se arriesgaran a molestarte –Finalizo diciendo Archie-

Ninguno de los dos creyó nada de lo que dijeron, conociendo tan bien como conocían a Elisa y Neal, era más que obvio que eso no los detendría. Tal vez serian más cuidadosos en lo que harían o lo que dirían delante de Albert, pero no se detendrían. O a lo mejor desviaban su objetivo a otra persona. Ambos Cornwell voltearon a ver a Fátima, luego se miraron entre ambos diciéndose con la mirada que habían pensado lo mismo.

-Debo… Ya regreso –Dijo Candy saliendo del comedor-

La ojiverde decidió caminar un momento por el jardín de la Mansión de Chicago, se sentía sola; el motivo era que Albert no estaba allí con ella, mas con la noticia reciente se sentía indefensa. Luego de unos momentos decidió regresar a la mansión, todas las mañanas le hacía terapia a Stear para que este recupere la movilidad de sus piernas.

Eran las once y media de la mañana y Candy seguía de pie en la entrada de la mansión indecisa si ir o no ir. La pecosa recordó que durante la terapia con Stear, este al verla tan callada le propuso que fuera a visitar a Albert a las oficinas Andrew, pero ella seguía allí estancada sin decidirse que hacer. Lo cierto era que moría por verlo y sabia que a él le agradaría verla llegar de sorpresa, con estos pensamientos decidió arriesgarse.

Albert había estado toda la mañana en una reunión sumamente importante, sentía que le dolían los hombros y el cuello por la tensión tanto de la reunión como de la prominente inauguración de la nueva cadena de hoteles, a esto había que sumarle la llegada de sus sobrinos. El magnate miro su reloj, ya eran las doce del mediodía –Suspiro-

Realmente después de todo esto necesitaba unas vacaciones, se recostó en el respaldar de su silla y cerró los ojos unos momentos. El rubio sintió que alguien entraba a su oficina, pero dedujo que sería George así que continúo con sus ojos cerrados.

Candy había llegado a la oficina, se dirigía a paso lento a la recepción donde se encontraba la secretaria de Albert.

-Hola –Dijo Candy- estoy buscando a Albert. –La secretaria la observo de pie a cabeza-

-¿Albert? –Repitió esta con tono altivo-

-Este… digo… al señor William Andrew –Se corrigió la pecosa-

-¿Tiene cita? –Cuestiono la secretaria sin dejar de verla-

-No… yo…

La secretaria de Albert volvió a mirar a Candy de pie a cabeza, la estaba estudiando; en su criterio esa joven pecosa no podía ni siquiera conocer al señor William, si bien usaba un vestido bastante fino su formas eran demasiado humildes para ser una señorita de sociedad. Al parecer las otras dos secretarias –La de George y la de Archie- opinaban lo mismo pues cada una en su sitio examinaba a Candy.

-Si no tiene cita, el señor Andrew no la vera, el es un hombre muy ocupado ¿Sabe? -Candy iba a decir algo cuando alguien le hablo-

-¿Señorita Candy?

-¡George! –Exclamo la pecosa al girarse y observar a su interlocutor-

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no –Se apresuro a aclarar- Es solo que venía a ver a Albert pero…. Creo que necesito una cita –Comento inocentemente-

-¡¿Qué? –Replico George, mientras le lanzaba una mirada matadora a la secretaria- Claro que no Señorita Candy, usted no necesita ninguna cita.

-Pero… -Trato de intervenir la secretaria de Albert-

-Señorita Jane –Dijo George- Ella es la Señorita Candice Andrew, la hija adoptiva del Señor William, no me diga que le va a pedir una cita ¿Cierto? –Dijo con sarcasmo, esa chica nunca le había caído bien-

-¡Oh no! Claro que no –Se apresuro a decir Jane- Yo no sabía que ella era su…

-Está bien, no se preocupe –Intervino Candy- El error fue mío por no presentarme antes.

-¿Quiere que le avise al señor William que está aquí? –Le pregunto George-

-Espere George –Dijo Candy, pues este ya había dado dos pasos en dirección a la oficina de Albert- ¿Hay algún problema si le doy la sorpresa yo misma?

-Claro que no, adelante –Dijo George sonriendo-

Candy abrió la puerta de la oficina lentamente, entro y lo primero que vio fue a Albert recostado en su silla con los ojos cerrados, realmente lucia cansado. La pecosa quedo maravillada con lo grande que era la oficina, esta estaba alfombrada completamente, había un gran sillón negro en frente del escritorio, detrás de la silla de Albert había una gran ventana de vidrio la cual dejaba ver toda la ciudad de Chicago. Candy continúo observando y al lado izquierdo había muchos estantes repletos de libros, a su derecha había una mini sala. Candy se quedo sin aliento al observar que sobre el escritorio de Albert habían dos retratos una era ella y la otra de Fátima. Esto la emociono mucho pues nunca se le ocurrió que Albert tuviera una foto de ella.

Candy decidió acercarse a Albert, la joven llego al escritorio luego lo rodeo y se quedo de pie a la par de el –Albert seguía sin abrir los ojos- Candy observaba a Albert embelesada, la rubia sentía que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Por una razón ajena a su conocimiento, siempre que miraba a Albert este la dejaba sin aliento. La pecosa poso sus ojos verdes en los labios del rubio ¡Eran tan perfectos! Sin darse cuenta ya se había inclinado un poco hacia él, le surgió un gran deseo por probarlos, pero su mente le jugó una mala tregua, pues al instante recordó que Albert era su… Padre… su… Amigo. Pero no se iba a retirar tan fácil, así que poso sus labios sobre la mejilla del rubio.

De todo lo que se pudo esperar Albert… ¿Eso?… Jamás se lo había esperado. Creía que estaba soñando, pues en un inicio creyó que el que entraba a su oficina era George por lo que no abrió los ojos; luego se dijo a si mismo que estaba delirando cuando sintió el aroma a rosas, ese que tenía tan impregnado pues era el que usaba Candy.

_-"Pero Candy no puede estar aquí en la oficina" –Se dijo-_ Así que siguió con los ojos cerrados. No fue hasta sentir sus dulces labios sobre su mejilla que comprobó que nada era un sueño. Su adorada Candy estaba allí de pie junto a él.

-Esto sí es una sorpresa –Dijo Albert con su voz un poco trastornada por la sorpresa y el placer de tenerla allí. El rubio le cogió la mano cariñosamente-

-Te agrado –Dijo Candy observando a todos lados menos a él, pues se había ruborizado totalmente-

-Me encanto –Comento sonriendo- Ven siéntate aquí.

Antes que pudiera replicar Candy se vio sentada sobre las piernas de Albert. Si en un inicio estaba ruborizada por el beso que ella le había dado, ahora estaba color granate. La pecosa sentía que su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Temblaba, se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Albert se sentía desorientado, ni siquiera supo a qué horas la había jalado y sentado en sus piernas. Solo rogaba para que Candy no escuchara su corazón desorbitado por su cercanía. Siendo franco con el mismo, ese beso lo había desorientado y a la vez lo había persuadido a actuar impulsivamente. La sintió temblar.

_-"Pues claro" –Se dijo- "Nunca la he sentado sobre mis piernas, es obvio que está nerviosa"_ –Se reprocho por tomarse semejante libertad, mas sin embargo no se arrepintió. Carraspeo y dijo:

-¿Dime que te trae por aquí? –Pregunto mientras que con su mano tomaba un mecho de cabello y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja-

-Pues quería verte –Dijo Candy observándolo a los ojos- Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también te he extrañado –Dijo Albert colocando su mano sobre una de las piernas de Candy-

La pecosa trago saliva, realmente estaba nerviosa, nunca habían estado tan cerca y de ese modo. Pero por muy nerviosa que estuviera, le resultaba bastante placentero y estaba disfrutando estar sobre sus piernas.

-No cree que es bastante extraño –Dijo la pecosa- Vivimos en la misma mansión y tengo que venir a su oficina para poder verlo señor Andrew –Comento divertida-

-Hmmm, recuérdame no verte muy seguido en la mansión para que tu vengas a verme aquí –Dijo sonriendo-

-No seas tonto Albert –Dijo Candy riendo- En serio te he extrañado mucho –Dijo haciendo un puchero-

Albert la observo a los ojos ¡Esos que tanto le encantaban! La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo, Candy recostó su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Yo también te extrañe –Dijo Albert- Que te parece si después de todo esto, nos vamos unos días a Lakewood.

-Lo prometes –Dijo Candy levantando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los de Albert-

-Claro pequeña, lo prometo –Dijo sonriendo, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ella-

Como si el tiempo se detuviera Albert y Candy se habían quedado estáticos viéndose a los ojos, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera realmente se estaban acercando, Albert desvió la vista unos segundos a los labios de Candy. Se acercaron un poco más, sus respiraciones no tan regulares se intercalaban entre sí. ¡Cuánto deseaba besarla!

Y lo hubiera hecho si en ese momento no hubieran tocado a la puerta. Candy como si fuera un rayo se había levantado de las piernas de Albert y había corrido a sentarse al sillón que estaba frente al escritorio, Albert se sentó más apropiadamente y dio el pase. Era George quien entraba para recordarle que la siguiente reunión era a las dos de la tarde. Por una parte dio Gracias a Dios de que en ese preciso momento entrara George, porque el había perdido la cabeza y ¡Había estado a punto de besar a Candy! Se recrimino por eso, pues su pequeña seguía enamorada de Terry y lo menos que él quería hacer era complicar las cosas… ¿Pero había sido él o Candy realmente esperaba que la besara? Le había parecido ver en sus ojos ese deseo, pero realmente tenía que ser él que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Se volvió a recordar: Candy sigue enamorada de Terry.

Candy seguía con su corazón a todo dar, pues estaba más que segura que Albert la iba a besar ¿O no? O realmente era tanto su deseo de que Albert la viera como mujer, que ya se estaba imaginando cosas. Maldijo a George por haber entrado en ese momento… pero pensándolo bien era lo mejor, pues estaba esa chica –Victoria- La cual parecía que mantenía algo con Albert, sin embargo Albert no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Pero si lo seguía pensando bien, aunque George no llegara en ese momento, no hubiera pasado nada, porque Albert la miraba como su hermana, entonces definitivamente era ella la que se imaginaba cosas.

Después de que George saliera de la oficina ambos rubios decidieron ir a almorzar a un restaurante. Albert le abrió la puerta del carro y caminaron hacia el establecimiento tomados de la mano ¡Candy se sentía volar en una nube! Escogieron una mesa un tanto retirado de la gente, deseaban un poco de privacidad.

-Albert, nunca había venido a este restaurante –Comento Candy luego de que tomaran asiento en la mesa asignada-

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto el rubio-

-Sí, es muy lindo-

El establecimiento estaba decorado rústicamente, todo era bastante típico. Elegante pero con toques no tan pomposos. La gente que asistía al lugar no solo eran refinadas, sino que también de clase media, en si los precios del establecimiento eran bastante accesibles.

-Es de un amigo –Comento Albert- Me gusta venir aquí. Como te puedes fijar viene toda clase de personas.

-Si, tienes razón. –Se quedaron en silencio un instante- Tu oficina es lindísima –Dijo cambiando el tema- La vista que tienes de todo chicago es como para pintar un cuadro desde ahí-

-Cuando estoy aburrido solo giro mi silla y me quedo perdidamente viendo la ciudad, Jane a tenido que casi votar la puerta cuando me llama, pues me quedo tan ido que ni la escucho –Comento riendo-

-¿Jane es tu secretaria? –Albert asintió con la cabeza- Es un poco… -Candy trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir a la joven-

-Altiva –Dijo Albert- Jane, siempre saca opiniones apresuradas de las personas sin conocerlas, tiene un grave problema. A George no le cae nada bien –Comento, luego quedo observando a Candy y dijo:- ¿Te dijo algo?

-No… bueno… olvídalo, de todas formas fue mi culpa, no me presente en un inicio y ella no sabía que era tu… tu… hija adoptiva –Dijo rápidamente como si Albert no iba a escuchar las últimas palabras-

-¿Y te pregunto si tenias cita verdad? –Dijo Albert obviando lo último que escucho-

-Algo así.

-George me dice que no entiende como la aguanto –Sonrió- Pero sabes, ella es bastante eficiente en todo lo que la pongo hacer, no somos perfectos y sé que ese es su defecto, hablare con ella.

-¡No! –Dijo Candy, luego carraspeo- Lo que quiero decir es que ella creerá que te he puesto la queja o algo así.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo había dicho uno de mis socios, siempre iba a hablar con ella, ya verás que cambiara.

Los rubios siguieron conversando, ninguno de los dos decidió hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la oficina. Así que la conversación paso a ser del tiempo en que vivieron juntos en el apartamento que alquilaban. Ambos concluyeron que les gustaría regresar al pasado, pero todo tiene que seguir y así como el tiempo no se detiene Albert tenía que regresar a su oficina, pues su reunión estaba a punto de comenzar. Por otra parte Candy tenía que estar presente a la llegada de los Leagan sino la Tía Elroy la mataría.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí nenas!**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. El siguiente capítulo llegan los Leagan ¡Uuuuyyy que miedo! jejeje.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

**Capitulo 6**

¡Mujer muerta!

Eso, seria en unos momentos cuando llegara a la mansión Andrew. Solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas, después de haber estado con Albert compartiendo el almuerzo había decidido dar un paseo "Corto" por las concurridas calles de Chicago y ahora… ¡Era tardísimo!

Tanto era su apuración que apuraba al pobre Thomas cada dos por tres para que acelerara, definitivamente la Tía Elroy la iba a matar. Con el corazón en la mano Candy agudizo el ojo para observar la entrada de la mansión y no había nadie ¿Habrían llegado ya los Leagan? Si bien no había terminado de detenerse el auto cuando Candy ya estaba atravesando la puerta de la mansión. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que da entrada a la sala donde se toma el té, primero escucharía si habían llegado los Leagan. Reconoció la voz de Archie, luego la de Stear, sin duda esa otra era la de Fátima, al parecer no habían llegado aun, por lo que se apresuro a tocar la puerta y luego que la Tía le indicara el pase, entro.

¡Oh, Oh!

Ahí estaban los Leagan, Candy se detuvo de presto.

-¡CANDICE WHITE ANDREW! –Rugió la Tía Elroy- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Sabes que una señorita de tu clase no puede llegar tarde a sus compromisos.

-Lo-Lo siento Tía… es que…. -Candy trataba de disculparse, pero la cara de enfado de la Tía Elroy la desconcertaba mucho-

-No la rete Tía Elroy, solo se ha retrasado cinco minutos- Dijo Sarah-

Candy tuvo que parpadear varias veces, ¿Sarah Leagan la estaba defendiendo? Archie y Stear no lo podían creer, ambos hermanos estaban con la boca abierta. Por otro lado Fátima observaba a sus primos, aun no entendía porque los Cornwell le habían repetido insistentemente que los Leagan eran malos, ella aun no encontraba nada malo en ellos, es más le parecía que Eliza era toda una dama, tal vez demasiado refinada y materialista pero ¿Qué dama de sociedad hoy en día no lo era?

-De acuerdo te perdonare por hoy –Comento la Tía Elroy- Pero recuerda que como **Hija** de William debes de dar buena impresión, aunque sea con la misma familia.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a la par de Archie, no pudo articular ninguna palabra pues aun estaba muy impresionada ¿Realmente Sarah Leagan la había ayudado? ¡No lo podía creer! Pero francamente no solo eso la había impresionado sino también el comentario de la Tía Elroy "Como hija de William", otra vez esa palabra tan odiosa… **Hija**. La ojiverde empezaba a indagar otra vez su lamentable situación, cuando escucho que Neal la saludaba.

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás?

-Ho-Hola Neal –Dijo un tanto extrañada- Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias.

Neal no había podido dejar de ver a Candy desde que había entrado por la puerta, realmente estaba más hermosa que como la recordaba ¡Diablos! Y el que se decía a si mismo que la había olvidado, aunque pensándolo bien no hizo el intento por olvidarla… Observo a su hermana unos segundos y le sonrió. Ya estaba… Entraría en el juego. Eliza sintió una punzada de celos al observar lo hermosa y radiante que se encontraba Candy, verla solo la hacía resurgir el coraje que sentía por ella. Miro a su hermano y capto la leve sonrisa que este le había dado… Ya estaba, Neal la ayudaría en su plan.

-Candy –Dijo Eliza- Cuanto tiempo sin verte querida.

-Hola Eliza –Saludo cordialmente y un tanto extrañada la pecosa-

-Sarah –Intervino la Tía Elroy- Vamos a mi habitación, dejemos a los jóvenes que se diviertan.

-Como usted diga tía –Contesto Sarah tomando el brazo de la señora Elroy mientras ambas abandonaban la sala-

Cuando se cerró la puerta, reino un silencio total en la sala. Como un mutuo acuerdo los chicos estaban divididos: Los Leagan en un lado, los Cornwell y Candy en otro, la única que se encontraba prácticamente en medio era Fátima, la pobre no entendía nada.

El silencio se prolongo por unos minutos más, extrañamente nadie se animaba a romper el hielo. Fátima decidió hablar:

-Dime Eliza, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar aquí?

-No lo sé, creo que la Tía Elroy hablara con el Tío William para que nos quedemos definitivamente viviendo aquí.

-Estupendo –Comento Fátima inocentemente-

-Candy –Dijo Eliza observando a la pecosa- Me gusta tu vestido –La elogio- Dime ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Gracias, pues… No lo sé, Albert me lo regalo.

-Oh… El Tío siempre tan detallista….

Eliza continuo hablando sobre el vestido de Candy ¡Hasta hablo de lo largo y hermoso que tenía el cabello! Los Cornwell no perdían detalle ¿Desde cuándo Eliza le hacía cumplidos a Candy?

-¿Puedes creerlo? –Le susurro Archie a su hermano-

-No –Dijo Stear- Sera que el infierno si se está congelando –Comento-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno… Es que en la mañana le dije al Tío Albert, que primero se congelaba el infierno antes que Eliza cambiara… pero…. –Observo a Eliza- Si ha cambiado –Dijo perplejo Setar-

En ese momento Eliza tomo del brazo a Candy y a Fátima, pues las señoritas habían decidido salir a caminar al jardín.

-No lo puedo creer –Dijo Archie admirado-

-¿El que no pueden creer primos? –Pregunto Neal quien se había acercado a los hermanos Cornwell-

-No nada –Se apresuro agregar Archie, pero Neal ya les había escuchado-

-Aunque no lo crean hemos cambiado –Aseguro Neal-

-¿Entonces no estás molesto porque Candy no se caso contigo? –Pregunto Stear-

-No –Mintió- Ahora entiendo que eso hubiera sido un error, creo que confundí mi enamoramiento con admiración.

-¡¿Cómo? –Preguntaron ambos hermanos Cornwell-

-Así es –Sonrió Neal- Candy me salvo de una pelea y creo que admire su valentía, ingenuamente lo confundí con enamoramiento, así que gracias al Tío no cometí una tragedia.

Ambos Cornwell se voltearon a ver ¿De verdad estaban escuchando lo que estaban escuchando? ¿Era posible que la Familia Leagan hubiera cambiado? Stear no lo podía creer, estaba perplejo definitivamente ese no era el Neal que él conocía de años atrás ¿Qué había sucedido para que él realmente cambiara? Por otro lado Archie tampoco salía de su perplejidad, pero a diferencia de Stear él centraba su atención en Eliza, para él Eliza seguía siendo Eliza, en su opinión ella jamás cambiaria; estaba casi seguro que había gato encerrado.

Los chicos decidieron alcanzar en el jardín a las chicas, el grupo empezó a dialogar amenamente sin embargo no dejaba de existir una leve tensión. Tal vez era porque Candy, Archie y Stear no se acostumbraban a la nueva actitud de los hermanos Leagan o bien porque en cualquier momento esperaban ver surgir de la nada a los verdaderos Leagan. Por otro lado Fátima seguía sin entender porque los hermanos Cornwell le habían insistido que tuviera cuidado con Eliza, francamente ella no encontraba nada fuera de lo común en esa chica. Observo detenidamente a sus primos y a Candy, ellos se mostraban un tanto tensos y de vez en cuando captaba una sonrisa forzada en los hermanos Leagan, así que decidió que se mantendría atenta a los futuros acontecimientos.

Los jóvenes continuaban su conversación, cuando Candy guardo silencio repentinamente, sus ojos brillaban con luz propia al girarse y observar a su queridísimo Albert.

-Buenas tardes –Saludo Albert a sus sobrinos con una sonrisa-

-Buenas tardes Tío William –Dijo Eliza-

-Hola –Dijo Neal-

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? –Pregunto Albert-

-Un poco cansado –Contesto Neal-

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tu Tío como estas? –Pregunto Eliza melosamente-

-Muy cansado –Comento-

Era cierto estaba realmente exhausto, la inauguración de la nueva cadena de hoteles lo estaba matando, era eso o la llegada de sus sobrinos, tenía un dolor terrible en los hombros y parte del cuello. Albert observo a su pequeña, hacia unas cuantas horas que habían almorzado juntos, horas que se le habían hecho eternas para volverla a ver. Cuanto deseaba llevársela y que lo acompañara a la biblioteca, pero aun tenía algo de trabajo que terminar.

-Bien señoritas –Dijo Albert- Lamento dejarlas solas, pero necesito llevarme a estos caballeros, así que chicos vamos a la biblioteca-

-Si –Contestaron sus tres sobrinos-

-Las veo en la cena –Agrego Albert viendo a Candy antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la mansión seguido por sus sobrinos-

De nueva cuenta surgió el silencio incomodo entre las chicas, pero esta vez Eliza decidió girar la conversación en torno a Fátima, pues le convenía conocer lo mejor posible a su "Tía".

-Dime Fátima –Hablo Eliza- ¿Todo este tiempo viviste en Londres?

-Sí, hasta que la Tía Elroy llego a recogerme.

-¡Waw! Imagino que el Tío William está muy alegre de saber que tiene una hermana ¿No crees Candy? –Dijo observando a la pecosa-

-Por supuesto.

Eliza siguió interrogando a Fátima, mientras que la pecosa solo escuchaba y participaba con un "Si" o "No" en la conversación, la verdad era que estaba preocupada por Albert, al rubio se le notaba mucho el cansancio por lo que ella quería ir y cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, mas sin embargo se quedo conversando con Fátima y Eliza.

Era la hora acordada para la cena, todos sin excepción estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, Albert como siempre, estaba a la cabeza de esta, a su derecha estaba Candy, a la izquierda Fátima y así sucesivamente. Todos comían alegremente, el señor Leagan y Albert comentaban algunas cosas del trabajo, los chicos hablaban trivialidades entre ellos. Una vez terminada la cena, todos se encaminaron al salón a tomar el té. Albert sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, tenía un dolor bastante intenso, pero aun así el rubio trataba de disimular su dolor pues sabía que Candy no dejaba de verlo. Albert aparentaba escuchar la conversación que allí se tenían pero en realidad no prestaba atención, no fue hasta que Archie dándole un ligero codazo lo hizo volver a tierra. Pues el Mayordomo anunciaba la llegada de una dama.

-Señor Andrew –Dijo el Mayordomo- La Señorita Victoria Royce.

La nombrada entro al salón y saludo a los allí presentes, usaba un vestido color vino hasta las rodillas, con mangas tres cuartos y cuello en "V", a juego usaba unas zapatillas bajas a color del vestido. Albert no pudo dejar de notar que la joven tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados al parecer había estado llorando, _otra vez_. Lo más rápido que pudo, la presento ante los Leagan y la Tía Elroy pues ambas no habían tenido la dicha de conocerse. Luego de las correspondientes presentaciones y saludos prácticamente Albert y Victoria salieron como un rayo de ahí, cosa que para nada le agrado a Candy.

Neal no perdía movimiento alguno ¿Era él o había visto un destello de celos en los ojos de Candy?…. Celos…. Si eso era pero ¿Serian celos de una hija hacia un padre, o celos de amigos o de algo más? Lo iba a averiguar, no cabía la menor duda.

La señora Elroy prácticamente escudriño a Victoria, William ya le había hablado de ella, era realmente hermosa, de buena familia y toda una dama. Le habría gustado que William se enamorara de ella, pero no lo estaba, por lo que se preguntaba ¿Por qué su sobrino insistía en casarse con ella? Independientemente de cuál fuera la razón, la realidad era que ella tenía que hacer algo… Algo que ayudara a su sobrino a no contraer un matrimonio que lo hiciera infeliz.

Albert y Victoria entraron a la biblioteca, la joven tomo asiento y respiro hondo, sabia que Albert esperaba que dijera algo:

-Me odia –Dijo después de un minuto de silencio-

-Ya sabes que no te odia –Contesto Albert-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Albert la miro un instante y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, no le gustaba verla así; el rubio camino hacia el bar, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de whisky, luego avanzo hacia donde se encontraba Victoria se sentó a la par de esta y la tomo cariñosamente de la mano.

-¿Qué paso ahora? –Pregunto Albert-

-Se ha molestado y ha dicho que está harto de mí.

-¿Por qué se ha molestado?

-Cree que en la inauguración del hotel anunciaremos nuestro compromiso –Explico la joven con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

-¿Por qué cree semejante cosa?

-No lo sé, ya le explique que solo se harán las presentaciones de tu hermana y tu… y Candy pero no me cree.

-Hablare con él.

-¡No! Por favor Albert déjalo así –Dijo Victoria enjuagándose los ojos-

-Vicky….

La joven se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta como queriendo salir, luego lo pensó bien, se dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, se sentía sumamente triste y muy desdichada, le dolía mucho que siempre pasara prácticamente lo mismo y ella tan cobarde lo único que hacía era correr a los brazos de Albert. Albert sabiendo lo que ella buscaba se puso de pie, extendió sus brazos y la recibió en ellos, sabía que esa era la única manera en que Victoria lograba tranquilizarse.

-Sabes que aceptare lo que decidas Vicky –Le susurro al oído Albert-

-Ahora no quiero pensar –Dijo esta- Solo abrázame por favor -Albert la estrecho aun más contra él y permanecieron así por un largo rato-

Durante ese momento hubieron dos personas que lograron ver esa escena; Eliza había seguido sigilosamente a Albert, pues deseaba descubrir qué clase de relación mantenía con esa dama, para su sorpresa la puerta de la biblioteca estaba medio abierta, por lo que logro ver como su Tío abrazaba cariñosamente a Victoria. Se retiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, su plan se pondría en marcha más rápido de lo que creía. Por otro lado Candy se había disculpado con los demás y había dicho que se retiraba a su habitación, pero en el camino la pecosa sintió mucha sed así que decidió primeramente pasar por la cocina ella misma y tomar un poco de agua, pero cuando pasaba por la biblioteca pudo notar que la puerta estaba entre abierta, Candy se acerco con la intención de cerrarla ¡Grave error! pues cuando se acerco miro como Albert abrazaba cariñosamente a Victoria. Candy sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, en un inicio sus piernas no le respondían se había quedado estancada en ese lugar viendo a la pareja la cual parecía que se susurraban cosas lindas. No fue hasta que sintió sus lagrimar correr por sus mejillas que logro salir corriendo de ahí, la pecosa se olvido de la sed que sentía unos momentos atrás y decidió ir a su habitación.

Llego a su habitación y comenzó a caminar como si fuera un león enjaulado de aquí para allá, no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba mas, el hecho de ver como Albert abrazaba a Vicky o el hecho de comprender que ella no tiene ningún derecho de molestarse por lo que acababa de ver.

_-"Realmente es irónico"_ –Pensó Candy- _"Albert y yo solo somos amigos, ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de molestarme porque el abrace a otra mujer?"_

Realmente ver como otra mujer buscaba refugio en los brazos de Albert al igual como lo hace ella la consumían los celos, pero que ingenua había sido pensar que esos brazos solo eran para ella ¡Que frustrante! No sabía con quien enfadarse, si con ella misma por creerse dueña y señora de los brazos de Albert o con el mismo Albert quien al parecer para nada le incomodaba tener una relación tan estrecha con Victoria Royce. La pecosa se sentó a la orilla de su cama, se limpio las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y medito un poco más sobre lo sucedido hace unos momentos; ciertamente desde que Vicky había entrado a la sala ella había podido detectar que la joven había estado llorando, obviamente algo le sucedía, entonces ¿Cómo enojarse con Albert por abrazarla? La reacción tan cariñosa de Albert, era una acción característica de él, por ende ¡¿Cómo enojarse? No, ella no estaba enojada, sino ¿Triste? ¿Desilusionada? Bueno… Realmente había solo una respuesta para ello "Celosa", si ya no tenía que estarse engañando todo esto era por celos ¡¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía? Ella no era una persona celosa ¡Se desconocía a sí misma!

Candy sacudió la cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos, reflexiono que estaba pensando de una manera muy egoísta, Albert tenía derecho de abrazar a quien él quisiera, simplemente por el hecho de que ella solo era su amiga, ella no podía privarlo de hacer su vida ¿Acaso Albert tenia culpa de que ella se enamorara de él? Si bien su corazón estaba partido en dos, esperaría antes de sacar conjeturas erróneas; aunque estaba casi segura que entre Albert y Vicky había algo, pero esperaría que Albert tuviera la intensión de contárselo. Pensándolo bien si él no le había dicho nada, tal vez era porque entre ellos no había nada o sencillamente Albert ya no confiaba en ella, o quizás quería mantenerlo en secreto, tal vez fuera eso ultimo ¿Acaso no había sido toda la vida de Albert un secreto?… Pero lo cierto era que si hubiera o no hubiera nada entre ellos, ella seguiría siendo la **Hija adoptiva de William Andrew…**

Esa misma noche en un restaurante sumamente fino y de renombre se encontraban reunidos Terruce Grandchester y el señor Robert Hathaway.

-Buenas noches Terry –Saludo Robert mientras le estrechaba la mano-

-Hola Robert –Saludo este-

Terry vestía unos vaqueros color negro, una camisa blanca de botones y encima una chaqueta formal negra, mientras que Robert utilizaba unos vaqueros color blanco y una camisa formal color negro. Ambos caballeros se reunían para tratar asuntos muy importantes con respecto a la compañía Stratford, Robert quería estrenar una nueva obra y deseaba que dicho estreno se llevara a cabo en Chicago.

Terry era el nuevo dueño de la compañía, ocho meses atrás el señor Robert se había puesto en contacto con este y le había comentado sobre la gran crisis financiera por la que pasaban, motivo que los llevaría al cierre. Terry tuvo que pensárselo una y otra vez, si comprar o no la compañía pues él estaba bastante comprometido con las tareas del ducado, aparte él residía en Londres, pero luego de un mes tomo la decisión y la compro, siendo no solo el dueño sino también el actor principal. Después que la compañía paso a manos de su nuevo dueño todo fue de viento en popa, siendo la compañía Stratford la más exitosa de la actualidad.

-He pensado –Comenzó a hablar Robert- en hacer la obra de Hamlet.

-Estupendo.

-Y averigüe mucho acerca de donde podríamos estrenarla….

-¿Dónde? –Pregunto Terry-

-Aquí –Informo Robert con una sonrisa radiante-

-¿Chicago? ¿Y porque aquí?

-Es uno de los estados que está creciendo rápidamente, todo gracias a la Familia Andrew que está invirtiendo en muchos proyectos. A propósito te has dado cuenta del gran hotel que van a inaugurar.

-Cof, Cof –Tosió Terry, pues estaba a punto de darle un trago a su copa con agua cuando escucho la mención del apellido Andrew- ¿Nuevo hotel?

-Pues claro muchacho, ¿En qué mundo andas? Todo el mundo habla de eso; aunque la inauguración será dentro de unas semanas, estoy seguro que las personas no dejaran de hablar del hotel por mucho tiempo, así que conjuntamente a eso, podremos hacerlo aquí aprovechando la fama que está obteniendo Chicago.

-Andrew –Dijo pensativamente Terry-

-¿Qué sucede? –Interrogo curioso Robert-

-Nada… es solo que conocí a alguien de apellido Andrew.

_"Candy" –Pensó Terry- "Estoy aquí pero no te he buscado… ¿Eres feliz Tarzán Pecosa? Espero que si… Si supieras Candy encontré la felicidad como nos prometimos pero por estúpido la deje ir, espero que tú tengas mejor suerte que yo pecosa"._

Después de tomar algunas decisiones y acordar volver a reunirse al día siguiente para seguir con los planes de la nueva obra, Terry se encamino hacia un bar, allí se reunió con su viejo amigo Richard Kovacs. Ambos se conocieron en Inglaterra casualmente Terry le salvo la vida, pues este estaba totalmente ebrio y peleaba contra tres tipos con caras de matones, desde el incidente ambos han sido grandes amigos, se llevan tan bien que Terry persuadió a su amigo Kovacs a que decidiera vivir en América al igual que él.

-Señor Duque –Saludo Richard a su amigo, quien siempre solía llamarlo así, no por respeto sino más bien en forma bromista-

-Kovacs, pensé que no te encontraría **solo**- Dijo Terry en tono bromista- ¿Dónde está… Como era que se llamaba… Hmmm –Poniéndose una mano en su barbilla pensativamente-… Cecilia?

-Bueno… -Sonrió Kovacs- Digamos… Que es momento de pasar la hoja amigo mío.

-Ya, entonces ¿Quien será la afortunada esta noche? –Pregunto divertido Terry-

-Aun no he inspeccionado el lugar –Dijo observando el local- Pero ten por seguro que no saldré solo de aquí.

Terry se puso a reír, su amigo Kovacs era único. Era todo un seductor, señorita que Richard miraba "interesante" llegaba a ser suya; no había dama que se le resistiera pues era bastante atractivo, tenía una sonrisa perfecta la cual hacia sucumbir a cualquier dama; su estatura era igual a la de Terry, de piel bronceada, su cuerpo atlético, su cabello negro y sus ojos color miel. Más que su atractivo Richard Kovacs tenía una facilidad tremenda de palabras, era todo un audaz para persuadir a las damas y hacerlas caer en su juego de seducción. Exactamente todos los problemas de Richard eran "faldas". Terry se había aburrido de aconsejarlo pero este insistía en que más bien era Terry el aburrido, según Kovacs si él fuera famoso como Terry dormiría cada noche con una dama diferente. En ese tema ambos caballeros no podían ponerse de acuerdo, pues Terry argumentaba que él no era de ese tipo de hombres, mientras que Kovacs agregaba que muy pronto miraría a su amigo vestido de cura.

-Y dime Duque… ¿Has sabido algo de nuestra dama? –Pregunto Kovacs-

-No… Dime que tu si has averiguado algo.

-Pues no tengo nada, es como que la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-¡Diablos! –Exclamo Terry pasándose una mano por la cabeza- No tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar.

-Solo tengo una pista, pero no estoy seguro que sea cierta –Comento Kovacs-

-¿Que pista? –Pregunto Terry un tanto esperanzado-

-Deja que investigue un poco mas y cuando este seguro te lo hare saber.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Uf! Mira esa belleza –Dijo Kovacs señalando a una dama que acababa de entrar por la puerta- Bien mi querido Duque, el placer me llama –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Te contactare cuando tenga algo más ¿De acuerdo?

-Eres imposible Kovacs –Dijo Terry poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-Amigo mío –Dijo- Aquí abundan las damas –Extendió el brazo señalando a muchas mujeres- Diviértete –Agrego mientras caminaba en dirección a la dama recién llegada-

Terry se tomo de un solo trago el resto de su bebida y salió del bar donde quedaba su amigo, el no podía ser como Kovacs, así que mejor se dirigió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

La mañana había llegado, mientras unos seguían durmiendo otros se empezaban a despertar y otros como los hermanos Leagan se reunían en el tercer piso de la ala izquierda de la mansión para hablar entre ellos, habían entrado a una de las habitaciones que no se utilizaban, pues ambos hermanos necesitaban mucha privacidad para dialogar.

Dentro de la habitación había muchos artículos antiguos, algunos permanecían tapados por grandes sabanas blancas y otros simplemente estaban puestos ahí, la habitación parecía una bodega de antigüedades, claramente esa habitación no se utilizaba en años; bastante ventajoso para los hermanos Leagan pues nadie debía escucharlos.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Neal cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿Qué es tan importante que me tienes que decir?

-Neal –Dijo Eliza con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Nuestro plan se pondrá en marcha.

-¿A si?

-Si, ¿Recuerdas a la dama que visito ayer al Tío William?

-Si… Creo que dijo que se llamaba Victoria Royce.

-Así es, y es hija de nada más y nada menos que del señor Henry Royce.

-¡Uno de los creadores de los autos Roll Royce!

-¡Exacto!

-¡Waw!

-Me atrevo a decir que uno de los sueños de la Señorita Victoria, al igual que el de todas las damas casaderas, debe ser casarse con el Tío William, de allí parte nuestro plan.

-¿Qué haremos? –, Pregunto Neal observando a su hermana-

-Pues, le ofreceré mi ayuda para poder conquistar al Tío… Mientras que tú prepararas "El plan B".

-¿Y cuando lo llevare a cabo?

-Oh hermano ese lo puedes hacer cuando quieras, al fin y al cabo solo es para divertirte.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación, sus planes empezarían desde ya….

* * *

** Hola chicas, yo de nuevo dejandoles un capitulo mas, dejenme decirles que con este cap me nivelo con los otros grupos en donde lo estoy subiendo XD... de paso les deseo un Feliz año nuevo, espero que la pasen junto a sus familias. Nos seguiremos leyendo en el proximo capitulo.**

**k-riñitos!**

**Ya saben cada review de ustedes es muy valioso para mi, son grandes insentivos para continuar con la historia... Gracias a todas por sus reviews.**

**Cuidense, nos leemos el otro año hehehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enamorada de mi mejor amigo.**

**Capitulo 7**

Era mediados de la mañana, Albert se había levantado unas horas mas tarde de lo acostumbrado; aunque era sábado el rubio había decidido no ir a la oficina por lo que le dejo bien claro a George que si aparecía por la mansión con documentos de la oficina, él mismo lo descuartizaría vivo. Había sido una semana sumamente agitada preparando lo último para la gran inauguración, por lo que en esos momentos no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre el evento.

Estaba en su despacho organizando todo lo necesario para el próximo viaje, viaje que haría junto con toda la familia Andrew. Dicho viaje era el más esperado por parte de la Tía Elroy; tendrían que ir a Escocia para la gran celebración de los 500 años de existencia del prestigioso "Clan Andrew". Albert se sentía muy emocionado por ello ya que deseaba reunirse con muchos primos y tíos que no miraba desde que era niño, pero por otro lado sabía que desde que pisara tierras escocesas no tendría mucho tiempo libre. Decidió dejar a un lado esos papeles y cogió el periódico para darle una rápida ojeada.

Como siempre habían muchas noticias, "El incremento del petróleo", "El cierre exitoso de la banca neoyorquina" etc, etc…. Paso la hoja y llego a la sección de sociales, cancinamente se percato que estaba de nueva cuenta la famosa encuesta, Terry iba ganando, sin un atisbo de interés siguió pasando la hoja, de pronto toda su atención cayó sobre una foto que aparecía allí. En esta se apreciaba una joven de tez muy blanca, alta, elegante y su cabello de color rojo. Dicha dama era su prometida oficial.

-¿Qué haces aquí en América? –Dijo Albert en voz alta, mientras acercaba el periódico un poco más a él-

El encabezado hacia mención de la gran fiesta en honor a la presentación ante la sociedad de la señorita Lizzie Bell, miembro de una de las familias más importantes de New York. Por motivos de negocios Albert había rechazado la invitación y ahora daba Gracias a Dios de no haber ido. Al pie de dicha foto se leía: La señorita Daisy Marshall a lado de la señorita Lizzie Bell. A Albert no le agradaba la idea de que Daisy Marshall su "Prometida" estuviera en América.

El magnate decidió no pensar más en eso, al fin y al cabo ella estaba en New York no en Chicago, así que doblo el periódico por mitad y lo dejo sobre el escritorio. Se recostó en su silla y se giro, para como siempre perder su mirada a través de la gran ventana que daba al jardín. Luego unos diez minutos después de no pensar en nada, en su pecho se arremolino un deseo grande, de ver entrar en ese mismo instante a Candy por la puerta… Pero eso iba a ser demasiado hermoso para ser real.

-Con que aquí estas –Dijo Candy entrando ese mismísimo instante-

La pecosa había logrado escapar de las garras de la Tía Elroy, dejando a una acalorada Fátima discutiendo por el vestido que debía utilizar en la presentación. Mientras ambas discutían si el color le favorecía o no, Candy aprovecho salir en puntillas del salón. Una vez lograda semejante hazaña decidió ir en busca de su mejor amigo.

-Candy –Dijo Albert admirado, prácticamente la había invocado con el pensamiento-

-Hola –Saludo acercándose a él-

-Hola

Albert la quedo observando detenidamente ¡Realmente Candy era hermosa! La pecosa usaba un vertido totalmente blanco, era de tirantes finísimos, pegado hasta la cintura y luego un poco suelto hasta llegar a las rodillas, usaba unas zapatillas bajas y su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una sola coleta, de la cual se desprendían varios rizos rebeldes. El rubio tuvo que girar la cabeza a un lado para dejar de verla, pues sino Candy se percataría de su escrutinio, pero ese movimiento había hecho que le doliera el cuello por lo que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Auch! –Se quejo llevándose una mano a su cuello-

-¿Qué te sucede? –Dijo Candy preocupada-

-Es que tengo un dolor terrible en el cuello y los hombros.

-Hmmm, debe ser por el estrés del trabajo ¿Te duele mucho? –Pregunto Candy examinándolo con los ojos-

-Si… Es un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo ya regreso –Comento caminando hacia la puerta- En mi botiquín tengo una pomada para ese tipo de dolores, te hare un masaje.

-Candy no te preocupes, no necesito…. Ya se fue –Dijo viendo la puerta por la cual había salido la pecosa-

Albert decidió ponerse de pie y se acerco mas a la ventana, observo dos pajaritos que volaban mientras se picoteaban entre ellos, ambos tenían un juego de coquetería. El rubio se puso un tanto incomodo ¿Había dicho Candy que le iba hacer un masaje? Oh-Oh eso no sería una buena idea, ya que solo de imaginárselo sentía una sensación de mariposas en su estomago.

-De acuerdo aquí estoy –Dijo Candy entrando al salón nuevamente-

Albert se giro bruscamente pero no avanzo hacia ella, se quedo estático sin dar un tan solo paso, dirigió su mirada hacia las manos de Candy y en efecto allí traía la pomada.

-Y bien –Dijo Candy, terminando de destapar el tubo de la pomada-

-Esto… si, claro –Murmuro sin moverse-

-Bueno… -Hablo insinuante mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Quítate la camisa.

Hasta en ese momento Candy entendió el "pequeño" problema al que se había metido, ¡Vería a Albert sin camisa! No, no solo lo vería sino que lo tocaría.

_-Candy por Dios tranquilízate –Pensó- Ya lo has visto sin camisa y también lo has tocado, no es la primera vez.-_Y era cierto, la rubia le había tenido que vendar y curar unas heridas provocadas por un León, unos años atrás_–Además, como enfermera tuve que ver y tocar a muchos pacientes, así que esto no me tiene que incomodar, tengo que actuar como la enfermera que soy –Se dijo firmemente-_

Por otro lado Albert hacia lo que Candy le había sugerido. Ese día el rubio había decidido vestirse con su ropa preferida, por lo que primero se quito la chaqueta, dejando su camisa negra la cual se pegaba a su bien formado pecho. Candy aparto renuentemente la mirada sobre él, pues sino este notaria su insistente mirada, pero casi se desmaya cuando unos segundos después regreso a observarlo, Albert ya no llevaba ninguna camisa encima. Trago saliva con dificultad, era tan aterradoramente bello ¿Por qué tenía que ser Albert tan perfecto? La pecosa estudio todo su pecho, su piel bronceada y aterciopelada, sus hombros anchos, hasta su abdomen dulce, fuerte y plano. Mientras Candy recorría con su vista toda esa "Área" noto las cicatrices que tenia Albert causadas por el León que les había atacado, estas casi no se notaban eran unas pocas líneas finas que trazaban parte de su pecho. Casi como hipnotizada Candy se acerco, estiro su brazo y con sus finos dedos muy delicadamente trazo cada una de las cicatrices.

Albert sin entender porque, se quedo inmóvil esperando que Candy se acercara a tocarlo, al parecer esas eran las intenciones de ella y muy al fondo los deseos de él. En el mismo instante en que la pecosa rozo su dedo con el cuerpo de Albert, este sintió una corriente eléctrica que inicio desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, al parecer Candy lo había sentido también pues aparto la mano rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado. Candy parpadeo varias veces como saliendo de su ensoñación, aclaro su garganta y dijo:

-Siéntate-

Albert obedeció sin decir nada, pues tenia totalmente seca la garganta, solo pensaba en que estaba en serios problemas ¿Qué pasaría si no se lograba controlar? ¡No era de hierro! La rubia se situó detrás de él, puso una pequeña cantidad de pomada en sus manos y luego procedió a frotarlo.

-¡Auch! Candy eso duele –Se quejo Albert todo adolorido-

-Lo siento, es que de verdad estas muy tenso, necesito que te relajes.

_-¿Qué me relaje? –Pensó Albert- ¿Cómo me pides eso Candy? No podre hacerlo, no cuando te tengo tan cerca._

Albert cerró los ojos y empezó a contar números ¡A lo que tenía que recurrir! -1, 2, 3….99…101- La única forma de "Relajarse" era dejar volar su mente fuera de las sensaciones que despertaban los roces que le proporcionaban las cálidas manos de Candy. Por otro lado Candy no se la estaba pasando del todo bien, sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo tan sensual de Albert la estaba descontrolando, sentir cada parte de su piel, rosar su mano por su cuello, sus hombros, espalda… ¡Sus manos se movían solas! Tímidamente las deslizo lentamente por su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo, la rubia no se pudo contener más y lo abrazo colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Albert. Albert apretaba el reposa brazos del mueble, sentía que si aflojaba su agarre se daría la vuelta y la besaría; Candy prácticamente embriagada acerco sus labios al oído de Albert y le susurro:

-Te quiero Albert –Aunque su corazón gritaba TE AMO, pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo

El rubio se quedo bastante impresionado, sinceramente le complació muchísimo saber que ella lo quería, pero aun así habría dado todo para que lo amara, pero eso nunca iba a pasar una vez más se recordó que Candy amaba a Terry.

-Yo también te quiero princesa-

El corazón de Candy dio un brinco, le había llamado "Princesa", esa palabra había sido como una canción para sus oídos. En un inicio le sorprendió pues él siempre le decía "Pequeña" escucharle decir esa nueva palabra la emocionaba; ella lo miraba como su príncipe ¿Sería posible que Albert la mirara como una princesa? Sutilmente la pecosa poso sus labios en la mejilla de este obsequiándole un tierno beso, luego iba decir algo cuando alguien toco a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta esta se abrió.

Candy rápidamente se soltó de Albert y se giro para observar quien era; el rubio no necesito ver de quien se trataba pues solo había una persona que hacia eso –Tocar a la puerta y no esperar el pase correspondiente-

-Hola Tía –Saludo Albert, se puso de pie, tomo su camisa y se giro para observar a la señora Elroy-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Pregunto con curiosidad la señora Elroy mientras terminaba de entrar al salón seguida por la Señorita Victoria Royce-

-Le di un masaje a Albert Tía –Se apresuro a contestar Candy- Esta demasiado estresado –Agrego sonrojándose al notar que la Tía la miraba… ¿Pícaramente?-

-Hmmm –Murmuro- Bueno, en todo caso solo venía a decirte William, que llamo George y dijo que viene en camino con la sorpresa

-De acuerdo

La Tía se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin agregar nada más. Victoria nerviosamente observo como Albert se ponía la camisa ¡Nunca se imagino que miraría a su amigo sin camisa! ¡Vaya cuerpazo el que tenía! Por otro lado también se sentía un poco incomoda, pues era un hecho que estaba de mas ahí. Vicky se iba a disculpar y salir pero Albert hablo:

- Veo que al final te animaste a venir –Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Victoria-

-Esto… Si –Balbuceo-

-Creo –Intervino Candy- Que iré a buscar a los chicos. –No deseaba estar un instante más ahí, ella también se sentía de más-

-Espera –Dijo Albert- Tengo pensado que hagamos un picnic entre los tres. ¿Qué dices Candy, te animas?

¿Picnic? ¿Albert quería hacer un picnic involucrando también a Victoria? No obvio que no iría, jamás estaría ella ahí de alfiletero, por supuesto que no. Candy muy decidida a decir que no observo los ojos azules tan celestiales de Albert y…..

-Por supuesto sería fantástico –Respondió-

¿Cómo decirle que no cuando la miraba de esa manera? ¡Rayos! Sabía que se iba arrepentir, ya empezaba a lamentar no haberle dicho que no, pero su boca se había movido sola afirmando la propuesta de Albert, la rubia respiro hondo, necesitaba una ayuda divina para la tortura que le esperaba, porque eso era ¿Cierto?

-Perfecto –Dijo Albert emocionado-

-Si estupendo –Opino sinceramente Victoria- Que bueno que vienes –Dijo observando a Candy- Me gustaría conocerte un poco mas Candy, aunque como ya te he dicho Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_-Si claro –Pensó con sarcasmo Candy-_ A mí también me gustaría conocerte más –Dijo suavemente- Bueno… iré a guardar esto –señalo la pomada- Ya regreso.

Victoria y Albert observaron como Candy salía del salón, tras desaparecer esta por la puerta Albert soltó una boconada de aire, se sentó en el mueble y se paso ambas manos por la cabeza.

-Si no hubieras entrado no se que estaría haciendo ahora –Dijo algo confundido y desesperado-

-Pude notarlo.

-Su cercanía me descontrola, nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna mujer, solo con Candy.

-Es porque la amas –Afirmo Victoria viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Ya hemos hablado esto Vicky –Dijo Albert cansinamente- Eso jamás pasara –Se puso de pie y se acerco un poco a Victoria.

-Pienso que eres un tonto Albert, ella te quiere.

-Claro que me quiere, como un hermano mayor.

-No… A mí no me pareció ver eso

-De acuerdo, me quiere como el amigo que soy.

-No me refiero a eso, creo que le gustas.

-Vicky... Claro que no –Victoria Arqueo una ceja- Si fuera así, ya lo sabría, la conozco muy bien –Agrego Albert-

-Si claro –Comento con sarcasmo- ¿Sabes que Albert?, Te ama pero estas tan siego que no lo ves.

-Ella misma me dijo que ama a Terry, yo solo soy el amigo incondicional

-Albert, la estas dejando ir –Informo muy decidida Vicky-

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Albert, observándola con malicia- ¿Y qué me dices tú eh?

-Esto no se trata de mi –Murmuro observando un lindo jarrón que atrajo su atención-

Victoria se acerco a la mesa sobre la que estaba el jarron, era un jarrón oriental de cerámica esmaltada en color turquesa, en el resaltaban unos bellísimos dibujos orientales. El jarrón estaba decorado con lirios blancos.

-¡Qué lindo jarrón! –Comento Vicky admirándolo detenidamente-

-Gracias, lo compre en uno de mis viajes –Dijo Albert acercándose y poniéndose a la par de Victoria-

La mesa era tallada en madera estilo Luis XV, dorada con tapa de mármol, daba un toque de elegancia y una espléndida decoración para el finísimo despacho de la lujosa mansión Andrew.

-Sabes que creo –Dijo Albert continuando con la conversación anterior- Que eres tú la que está dejando ir a la persona que amas.

-No. Sabes que no puedo luchar por él.

-Si puedes Vicky, lo amas –Victoria esquivo la mirada de Albert sin decir nada, por lo que el rubio continuo- Y el te corresponde, tú misma me lo has dicho.

-Sabes –Dijo sin observar aun a Albert- Eso es lo más doloroso.

-No –La contradijo- Lo más doloroso es no ser correspondido.

-Te equivocas Albert, realmente, en mi caso saber que Dominique me ama y que yo le amo, duele, créeme realmente duele –Dijo tristemente-

Dominique es el actual mano derecha de Henry Royce, padre de Victoria. El padre de este era el anterior fiel administrador de la familia, pero unos diez años atrás falleció debido a una terrible enfermedad. Dominique y Victoria han crecido juntos y desde siempre han estado enamorados, pero la diferencia social que hay entre ambos es un gran abismo que no tienen valor de sobrepasar y menos Victoria, la cual siempre ha cumplido al pie de la letra lo que su madre y padre le indican.

-Vicky, sabes que yo… podría ayudarte.

-Lo sé Albert, pero…. Simplemente no puedo, compréndeme por favor –Dijo con los ojos aguados, luego agrego- Pero tú si puedes Albert, solo díselo.

-¿Se te olvida el gran problema que se me armaría? Solo tengo dos opciones y ya sabes cuales son.

Victoria se quedo pensativa, claro que sabia cuales eran las opciones de Albert; Ella o su prometida oficial Daisy Marshall. ¡Vaya problema! Sus vidas sí que eran complicadas, el rubio debía elegir entre dos mujeres que no amaba y al parecer la que amaba, no le amaba. Pero si bien Victoria no conocía muy bien a Candy esta había empezado a notar que los ojos de la pecosa reflejaban un gran amor hacia Albert, su sexto sentido de mujer le decía que no era amor fraternal, mucho menos el de una hija hacia un padre…. Así que se propondría a averiguarlo.

-Te propongo algo –Dijo Vicky, Albert la observo con curiosidad- El día que tu le digas a Candy que la amas, yo luchare por mis sentimientos hacia Dominique.

-¿Eh?... Vicky, eso nunca lo hare –Aseguró el rubio-

-Bueno eres un cobarde.

-Claro que no, si yo supiera que ella me ama, lucharía. ¡No como tú! Sabes que te ama, tu le amas y no haces nada –Replico-

-Bueno, soy una cobarde lo acepto, y tu también lo eres, así que por lo visto tu y yo terminaremos casados –Dijo quebrándosele la voz. Era la verdad, ella no tenía valor para enfrentar a sus padres.

Albert la tomo de la mano, sutilmente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, unos instantes después se separaron un poco y Albert acariciándole la mejilla dijo:

-Me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti y amarte locamente Vicky.

-A mi también Albert, aunque –Dijo pensativa- No puedo negar que me atraes.

-Tú también me atraes

-Pero no nos amamos.

-No –Afirmo Albert- Crees que algún día nos podamos…

-¿Amar? –Completo Vicky- No lo sé.

-Espero que sí, quisiera que ese día llegase y poder decirte "Te amo" –Dijo Albert observándola dulcemente a los ojos.

Candy regresaba de su habitación, aun no muy convencida de que fuera buena idea ir de picnic con Vicky y Albert, de verdad no se sentía cómoda estar con ellos. Pensándolo bien podría decir una mentirilla y poner de excusa un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero Albert la conocía tan bien que estaba segura que la descubriría. Ni modo, tendría que ir. La pecosa llego y se dispuso a empujar la puerta pues esta estaba semi-abierta, al hacerlo logro escuchar las últimas palabras que Albert decía "Te amo". Sintió de golpe como todos sus sentimientos se desprendían y caían al suelo, hechos en mil pedazos. Se quedo inmóvil, paralizada, sin reacción, su mente se puso en blanco sonando únicamente en su cabeza las palabras "Te amo". Para Candy esas palabras a sus oídos eran incomprensibles, comprenderlo era endemoniadamente difícil para su corazón. Al instante quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, pero lastimosamente la puerta había soltado un crujido al empujarla, sonido que llamo la atención de los chicos dentro del salón.

-¿Ya estas lista Candy? –Pregunto Albert soltándole la mano a Victoria y caminando hacia ella-

-Si –Murmuro monótonamente-

-Genial, entonces salgamos de aquí señoritas –Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que ambas damas lo tomaran de un brazo cada una.

Candy sacando fuerzas que ella misma no sabía de dónde, se propuso a no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, la razón: no quería que Albert se percatara de lo dolorido y triste que tenía el corazón; además ¿Que explicación daría? Se suponía que como amiga debería sentirse feliz de que él ame a alguien, feliz y apoyarlo. Aun así estaba a kilómetros luz de estar feliz, pero como amiga sabía que tenía que apoyarlo, por lo que decidió hacerlo.

Dos horas después los chicos seguían sentados sobre la grama conversando en la parte trasera del jardín. Para Candy era algo increíble y aun no lo podía creer, la pecosa estaba perpleja, el picnic no había sido nada como se lo había imaginado ¡Se había divertido muchísimo! Victoria era una persona extraordinaria, divertida, alegre, ocurrente, nada que ver como las típicas señoritas de la sociedad. Ciertamente Victoria era toda una dama, pero muy al estilo de una chica totalmente sincera y sin prejuicios. Si bien Candy había notado lo sencilla que era el día que la conoció por primera vez, ahora lo confirmaba. Vicky era una hermosura de persona.

De todo esto a Candy le molestaban dos cosas: la primera era saber que Albert amaba a Victoria y la segunda era que no la podía odiar por ello. ¿Cómo hacerlo? En estas dos horas de picnic se habían hecho amigas, y peor aun ver como Albert las miraba con emoción al notar lo bien que se estaban llevando, la hacía comprender que no tenía ningún derecho de molestarse. Concluía que simplemente no podía odiar a Vicky y menos a Albert, cualquier hombre fácilmente se podría enamorar de Victoria, la joven era un encanto además sumamente hermosa físicamente.

Candy observo a sus dos amigos; así es Victoria era ahora su amiga. Victoria le estaba comentando algo a Albert en esos momentos, verlos le hizo comprender a Candy que ella sobre todas las cosas quería la felicidad de Albert., él más que nadie se lo merecía. Lo amaba eso lo tenía más que claro, pero por ese gran amor que le tenía lo apoyaría en todo, guardaría sus sentimientos para ella y estaría con él como siempre.

-Señor William –Dijo George- La sorpresa está en su despacho.

Candy por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos no había sentido llegar a George. La pecosa lo observo, estaba como siempre fundido en su impecable traje negro y con su seriedad muy característica.

-Gracias George –Dijo Albert- Avisa a los chicos por favor –Agrego-

George hizo una pequeña reverencia y partió rumbo a la mansión. Albert se puso de pie y dijo:

-Candy necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿Al despacho? –Pregunto esta-

-Sí, necesito que veas algo –El rubio se giro y observo a Victoria- ¿Me esperas aquí? –Pregunto-

-Por supuesto, aquí estaré –Contesto Vicky con una sonrisa-

-Genial, vamos Candy.

Albert le brindo su mano a Candy para que esta se pusiera de pie fácilmente. Luego ambos rubios tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacia la mansión. Victoria los quedo viendo unos momentos, a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de como Albert tiempo atrás había sido su luz en ese túnel tan oscuro en el que se encontraba, la situación era bastante irónica porque ella también era la luz de él. –Suspiro- No entendía si la decisión que ambos habían tomado era buena o mala.

Vicky cerró los ojos y recordó como una tarde a la hora del té escucho a su madre conversar con sus amigas, para ese entonces solo tenía unos diez años por lo que no entendió muy bien a lo que se referían, su madre les decía que ella –Victoria- ya estaba comprometida, por lo que cuando tuviera la edad adecuada contraería matrimonio. Años después cuando fue presentada en sociedad su madre le presento a su "Prometido" –Vicky apretó los ojos- El hombre, es decir su prometido era bastante mayor que ella, pero ese no era el problema, sino que por alguna razón desde que le conoció ella tuvo una sensación extraña hacia él, él le daba miedo, sentía que era un hombre malo… Y no se equivocaba. John el nombre de su "Prometido" había logrado quedar a solas con ella, momento justo que aprovecho para "Comprobar" si era realmente virgen. –Vivky limpio sus lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se había prometido no volver a llorar- Ese hombre nunca más la había vuelto a tocar, pero ¿Qué importaba? El daño ya estaba hecho.

Victoria nunca les ha revelado a sus padres lo que sucedió en su noche de presentación en sociedad. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que su madre deshiciera ese matrimonio, pero ella simplemente argumento que ese era el hombre adecuado para ella. Recordó que su padre al verla tan triste discutió con su madre, discusión que termino provocándole un paro cardiaco.

Vicky observo el cielo, las nubes se movían lentamente. Sus recuerdos siguieron proyectándose en su cabeza, recordó la conversación que sostuvo con su padre en el hospital, lugar que permaneció interno una semana.

-Me mandaste a llamas –Había dicho ella entrando a la habitación-

-Sí, necesito decirte algo hija –Dijo débilmente su padre- Se que me debes de odiar y no te culpo. Tu madre siempre ha hecho lo que ella quiere y lo que cree que es bueno. La he mala acostumbrado, contradecirla no es muy buena idea. –Victoria no dijo nada- No te puedo librar de ese compromiso hija lo siento…. Pero tal vez existe una posibilidad de "medio" resolverlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Vicky confundida-

-Hay un joven que probablemente te busque.

-¿Un joven? ¿Qué joven?

-No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero solo si él te busca y te propone matrimonio te podrás casar y librarte del señor John.

Años después llego el joven que había dicho su padre, era Albert. Aun se preguntaba si realmente Albert era su salvador o ambos se estaban condenando. Su madre desde que Albert apareció, se ha tomado la tarea de recordarle lo poderosa que es la familia Andrew y lo orgullosa que esta de ella por "Cautivar" al jefe de ese clan. Momentos como ese Victoria odiaba a su madre, siempre tan superficial e interesada, todo lo contrario a su amoroso padre. Victoria siempre ha creído que el único pecado de su padre es ser tan débil y no enfrentarse a su esposa, hacerle entender que la felicidad no está solo en lo material sino que también en los sentimientos de las personas.

Victoria salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y observo que los hermanos Leagan se acercaban a ella.

Neal y Eliza que habían estado con su madre toda la mañana aprovecharon a salir al jardín mientras Sarah era llamada por la Tia Elroy. Ambos hermanos sonrieron al observar que Victoria estaba sola, era el momento preciso para llevar a cabo su plan, se encaminaron hacia donde estaba ella.

Albert y Candy estaban llegando al despacho, la rubia estaba pensativa ¿Qué era exactamente esa sorpresa a la que se había referido George? Albert poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo:

-¿Estas lista para mirar mi sorpresa?

-Sí, pero dime ¿Qué es Albert? –Dijo Candy con mucha curiosidad-

-Jajaja Si te lo digo, ya no será sorpresa Candy –Dijo Albert abriendo la puerta-

Ambos rubios entraron al despacho, lo siguiente que sintió Candy fueron unos brazos que cariñosamente la envolvían. La pecosa al instante reconoció a la persona que la abrazaba.

-¡Patty! –Dijo Candy emocionada- ¡Estas aquí!

-Candy, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Ambas jóvenes no dejaban de abrazarse y saludarse entre ellas, el rubio tenía una gran sonrisa al ver a Candy tan feliz. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Albert dio el pase y por esta entraron Archie, Annie –Que acababa de llegar- y Fátima.

-¡Patty! –Dijo Annie, acercándose a ella y abrazándola-

-¡Annie que hermosa estas! –Dijo Patty, luego se giro y saludo a Archie- ¡Archie! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Patty, bienvenida –La saludo Archie con un beso en el dorso de su mano-

-Señor William –Saludo Patty tímidamente -

-¿Señor William? –Dijo Albert- Oh vamos Patty solo dime Albert

-De acuerdo…. Gracias por invitarme a tu casa Albert.

-Es todo un honor que hayas aceptado mi invitación Patty –Albert se giro y tomo de la mano a Fátima- Mira Patty –Dijo- Te presento a mi hermana Fátima -Patty se quedo unos segundos en silencio-

-Mu-Mucho gusto –Balbuceo- Soy Patricia O'Brian.

-Es un placer, Fátima Andrew.

Patty no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando ¿Albert tenía una hermana? Todo este tiempo había mantenido contacto con Annie, pero esta nunca había mencionado nada con respecto a eso. Mientras las chicas le contaban a Patty sobre Fátima, sutilmente Archie se le acerco a Albert.

-Tío –Dijo Archie- ¿Cómo le diremos a Patty sobre Stear?

-Creo que eso se lo dejaremos a las chicas –Dijo Albert-

-Genial –Afirmo Archie- Por qué no tengo idea de cómo decírselo.

-Ni yo –Aseguro Albert- Es mejor que tu y yo hablemos con Stear. Candy –Hablo dirigiéndose a la pecosa- Por favor encárgate de decirle a Patty sobre…. Bueno tú ya me entiendes.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Candy Captando al instante a lo que se refería Albert- No te preocupes, las chicas y yo nos encargaremos.

-Bien.

Archie y Albert salieron del despacho. Albert sabia que las chicas encontrarían la mejor forma de comunicarle a Patty sobre Stear, mientras tanto él y Archie se encargarían de preparar a Stear para el encuentro.

* * *

**¡Nenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo XD!**

**Este cap ha sido bastante revelador, espero que ahora que conocen un poco mejor a Victoria no la odien tanto hehehe**

**Solo para refrescar memorias nenas, ya había mencionado en uno de los cap, que Albert está comprometido "Oficialmente" con Daysi (Es la chica que eligió el consejo) y que es muyyyyyy "Amigo" de Victoria, bueno más que amigo casiiii novios…. En el otro cap conoceremos un poco a Daysi y el gran reencuentro entre Patty y Stear wiiiiiiiiiii**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**k-riñitos!**

**Solo pido que me regalen un review es para inspirarme mejor ¿Si? XD!  
**


End file.
